¡Nadie se pierde la novela de las ocho!…
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío. (Draco x Harry)
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva.** **Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 1: La segunda piedra filosofal.**

 **Notas del cap: Creo que me quedó cortita la introducción… ¿Qué dice el público lector?**

Que Nicolás Flamel es el creador de la piedra filosofal, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

El uso que le dio, junto a su adorada esposa Perenelle, también es de público conocimiento…

Lo que la mayoría desconoce, es que cuando la piedra fue creada, esta resultó de otra piedra, una que se dividió en dos.

Una mitad, fue la piedra filosofal. La que todos conocimos. La que, **"él que no debe nombrarse ni en chiste"** , intentó robar. Cuando Harry Potter era solo un chiquillo confundido y temeroso, del mundo mágico que desconocía y al cual pertenecía…

La otra mitad, la piedra gemela, fue descartada casi de inmediato por su creador, por poseer la molesta propiedad de "aparecer y desaparecer" sin previo aviso y sin ninguna razón aparente.

La curiosidad de Nicolás Flamel hizo que dedicara gran parte de su longeva vida, en tratar de descifrar sus secretos (cuando lograba dar con su paradero, obviamente). Con el tiempo pudo descubrir que, a diferencia de la piedra filosofal, la segunda piedra tenía la cualidad no solo de deformar el tiempo, sino también el espacio. De allí, su cualidad de "escapista profesional". El problema radicaba en que la escurridiza piedra, parecía tener voluntad propia. Es por esa razón que su creador, respetuoso del poder que tenía en sus manos, decidió que debía ser destruida. Por ello, y porque para hacerlo necesitaba una enorme cantidad de magia, recurrió al mago más poderoso que conocía. Su amigo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

El "sabio" (nótese el sarcasmo) director del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. No solo era famoso por su obsesión por los caramelos de limón, al igual que la piedra "rebelde", era famoso por hacer siempre las cosas a su divino capricho…

El viejo, con insano descaro, hizo su propia investigación sobre la piedra. Descubrió que, efectivamente, la piedra no podía utilizarse a voluntad. Para dominarla, se necesitaba de una gigantesca y peligrosa cantidad de magia. De hecho, para poder retenerla en un lugar, ya se las veía de Caín.

Luego de meditarlo durante muchos años, llegó a la conclusión de que fue el destino quien creó a la piedra gemela. Debía haber una razón... por lo que era un despropósito destruirla, según su (raro) criterio. Esa piedra podía cambiar no sólo el destino de una persona, sino del mundo entero…

El director de Hogwarts, sentía que la piedra "sabría" cuando fuera el momento de hacer su "aparición". Por ello la ocultó, colocándola en el lugar más seguro que existía para él… Hogwarts.

Casi cincuenta años después y sabiendo que su muerte estaba próxima. Dumbledore escribió su última voluntad y con ella encomendó (entre otras cosas), una carta que no pudo ser entregada a su destinatario, hasta un doloroso año después de que la segunda guerra mágica terminara. Esa carta no solo contenía las palabras que motivaron a su joven dueño a seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades, sino que además allí escribió la ubicación exacta de la "segunda piedra filosofal"…

Dos años después de que Lord Voldemort dejara para siempre este mundo, los sobrevivientes de su "complejo de nazi mágico", regresaron a Hogwarts para retomar sus estudios como (la "flamante nueva") ley mágica lo dictaba…

Atrás habían quedado los juicios (que llevaron a algunos a Azkaban), la necesidad de desaparecer por un "largo tiempo" (necesitad que compartía casi todo el mundo mágico), el noviazgo que no resultó (dícese Hermione y Ron) y el noviazgo que no fue (dícese Harry y Ginny). Desde el primer día de clases, todos supieron que las cosas ya no serían iguales…

Y la mayor prueba de ello, era ver a los "eternos enemigos" conversando amenamente por los viejos y solitarios pasillos del colegio…

 **_ 2 semanas después del comienzo de clases _**

 **Ron: _ ¿Desde cuándo Harry es amigo del hurón? Es que, ¡no lo entiendo!**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Ya madura Ronald Weasley! Malfoy, ya no es el mismo matón altanero de antes... Él y su familia, le deben mucho a Harry. Sin su ayuda, su padre estaría en Azkaban y habrían perdido toda su fortuna. Incluso podrían haber perdido hasta su magia…**

 **Ron: _Entiendo eso. Pero, en primer lugar hablan "quién-sabe-qué" cuando nadie los ve, y en segundo lugar… hablan… ¡Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida!... Hay gato encerrado aquí… ¡¿Y qué me dices de lo que paso el año pasado?! ¡Un año! ¡Un año sin noticias de Harry!**

 **Hermione: _Habla por ti, Harry me mandaba casi todos los días una lechuza.**

 **Ron: _ ¡A mí también! Pero en ningún momento nos mandó una postal de donde se encontraba… No me la creo, eso de que estuvo en Francia…**

 **Hermione: _ ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Estás paranoico!**

 **Ron: _Te has puesto a pensar, mi querida Hermione Jean Granger… ¡¿QUÉ HARRY NO SABE EL** **(inserte la palabra más ofensiva que conozca aquí)** **IDIOMA?!**

 **Hermione: _... Yo… Bueno, no sé…**

Mientras esta conversación ocurría. Más específicamente hablando, en la oficina de la directora Minerva McGonagall…

 **Albus ¡¿qué significa esto?!... ¡DESPIERTA!_** La directora miraba con reproche hacia una de las paredes de su oficina, mientras sostenía una caja vacía con una mano y con la otra golpeaba el escritorio.

 **Ya, ya… Tranquila… Minerva, ¿por qué el escándalo?... ¡Ah, por eso!... Bueno, no tengo ni idea que significa "eso"._** El cuadro que contenía la imagen del anterior director de Hogwarts, mostraba a un anciano que apenas levantaba sus parpados, de lo que parecía una interminable siesta mientras sonreía.

 **No me provoques Albus… ¡Tú me dijiste que el contenido de esta caja era extremadamente peligroso! Hace nueve meses esta caja estaba cerrada, ¡yo misma la revisé!... Tu sabes algo, ¡no lo niegues!_** La bruja no podía estar más exasperada.

 **Lo siento minerva, pero yo no tengo ni-la-más-pálida-idea, de dónde podría estar su contenido_** No dijo más, el viejo siguió plácidamente (roncando) durmiendo, sin molestarse ni siquiera en especificarle a su "amiga" del contenido de la maltrecha caja.

 **Sigo sin creerte ni media palabra, Albus…_** Suspiró resignadamente la directora del Hogwarts y siguió revisando los viejos expedientes, con la esperanza de averiguar aquello que su predecesor se negaba a decirle.

 **_ 6 meses antes del comienzo de clases _**

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encontraban en una habitación oscura, y frente a ellos una pequeña caja de la cual salían amenazadores rayos...

Ambos empuñaron sus varitas con determinación y apuntaron al mismo tiempo hacia la pequeña y extraña caja…

 **Draco: _ ¿Listo?**

 **Harry: _ ¡Obvio!**

 **Draco: _Bueno, a la cuenta de tres… UNO, DOS…**

 **Harry: _ ¡TRES!**

Una potente luz salió de aquellas varitas y las figuras de los jóvenes magos se diluyeron, hasta que la cegadora luz, se consumió por completo…

La oscuridad, hizo que los jóvenes tuvieran que invocar un lumus. Con recelo se acercaron a la caja que, ahora abierta, permitía ver su contenido…

 **Harry: _ ¡Lo logramos! ¡La abrimos!... Bueno Draco, ¡haz los honores!**

 **Draco: _ ¡En eso estoy, Potter! Por el amor de Merlín ten paciencia, que si hago esto mal, la muy maldita podría desaparecer…**

 **Harry: _Perdona Draco… pero es que estoy demasiado feliz de que pudimos encontrarla… ¿Sabes?… Gracias, por darme esto…**

 **Draco: _ ¿De qué hablas? ¿Gracias por qué?**

 **Harry: _Gracias por darme esperanzas… Draco, yo…**

 **Draco: _ No te pongas sentimentaloide Potter, ¡esto todavía no termina! ¡Agradécemelo cuando logremos poder usarla!**

 **Harry: _ Tienes razón, cuando lo logremos… ¡festejaremos en grande!**

Dos horas después, ambos jóvenes estaban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place

 **¿Te duele?_** Harry tocaba aprensivamente el hombro de su "nuevo" amigo.

 **¡Por supuesto que duele! ¡Tengo una maldita piedra incrustada en el pecho!... De todas formas, ese no es el mayor de nuestros problemas._** Draco estaba muy cabreado, pero no podía dejar de sentirse acompañado ante la mirada preocupada de quien fuera su mayor enemigo.

 **¿A qué te refieres?_** Harry no dejaba de estar preocupado y realmente temía preguntar, en que más, podría complicarse su situación.

 **A que esta endemoniada cosa, consume mucha energía… Tenemos que encontrar la forma de usarla pronto, porque no creo que pueda aguantar demasiado tiempo…_** Internamente, Draco se preguntaba si en verdad había sido buena la idea de tomar la piedra, antes de tener en claro lo que iban a hacer con ella. En partes iguales se sentía estúpido y lamentaba su impulsividad, pero esa cadena de pensamientos fue agradecidamente interrumpida por el chico que tenía enfrente.

 **No te preocupes Draco, si eso ocurre, nos turnaremos y…_** Harry no pudo continuar, a pesar que su mirada era firme y sus palabras sinceras, el rostro horrorizado de Draco paralizó su lengua.

 **¡No! A ti te toca la parte más dura, no puedo permitir que eso suceda estando tú débil. ¡Podrías morir!_** Draco no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero tenía que decirlo. Ya que era bien sabido por él, las tendencias casi suicidas del héroe del mundo mágico.

 **Tranquilo Draco, lo conseguiremos, no tengo duda de ello… Sólo... ¡Tratemos de no terminar en Azkaban antes! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_** Palmeando fuerte la espalda del adolorido Draco, Harry no podía evitar sentirse optimista. Draco lograba ese efecto en él. También estaba el hecho que al notar la genuina preocupación del "príncipe de hielo" se sentía cálido en su pecho.

 **Muy gracioso Potter, ¡¿te olvidas que me duele todo?! ¡Haz algo útil, y agarra esos libros de una buena vez!_** _"¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? ¿Y por qué, santísimo Salazar Slytherin, ¡tuvo que crecer como diez centímetros más que yo!?"_

 **_ 4 meses antes del comienzo de clases _**

 **Harry: _En verdad lamento que nadie deba saber esto…**

 **Draco: _ ¡No hay otra forma! No, hasta que estemos seguros que saldremos bien librados del robo de la caja… y de todo lo demás. Por otro lado, pienso que necesitan un tiempo para asimilar todo. Es mejor dejar las cosas así, por lo menos hasta que decidan qué quieren hacer… ¿No crees?**

 **Harry: _Yo lo único que le pido a Merlín, ¡es que sobreviva mi preciosa tele nueva a sus peleas! Porque cuando no estamos, ellos… ellos…**

 **Draco: _ ¡Pues, qué se aguanten! ¡No podemos cursar nuestro último año por correo!**

 **Harry: _ Sniff, sniff, mi tele nueva…**

 **Draco: _¡Deja de llorar por ese cacharro muggle!**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 2: Lo que nos une.**

 **Notas del Cap.: ¡ES UN REALITY SHOW!**

Llevaban dos meses de clases cuando el "nuevo" ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le envió un comunicado a la directora de Hogwarts informando que se realizaría un torneo académico entre las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo. El objetivo: cooperación mágica internacional (y por qué no decirlo, también para "limar las asperezas" que la guerra dejó… en teoría). El torneo en cuestión era 100% académico (nada, pero ¡nada! peligroso) y para participar, se elegirían dos representantes por colegio. El día del examen de selección sería sorpresa, y las preguntas serían elegidas al azar por el mismo ministro ese día. Hubo mucha expectativa desde ese momento entre el alumnado, después que se hiciera el anuncio en el gran comedor.

Duro poco la expectativa, 24hs específicamente hablando, porque al día siguiente Kingsley llegó con una urna de la cual extrajo 50 preguntas. Los alumnos tuvieron exactamente una hora para contestar dichas preguntas…

 **El resultado:**

 **Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.**

Esto fue una patada en el orgullo de Hermione y una voz de alerta de posible peligro para Ron. El resto, simplemente se dividió entre los que no les interesó, los que apenas si les llamó la atención y los que querían ver de qué iba todo aquello.

El torneo iba a durar un mes y el premio sería una copa para el colegio y muchos tentadores galeones para los participantes… Tal vez por eso, muchos colegios participaron. Y por lo mismo, para la transparencia en las pruebas, se dispuso un espejo mágico en cada colegio participante. Este permitía ver a los concursantes en todo momento, pero para privacidad de los mismos, se dispuso una clave que sólo los directores de cada colegio poseían.

Todos los días, a las 12hs, se podían ver a los jóvenes concursantes siendo evaluados por un tribunal. Entre los que se encontraba, algunas veces, el propio ministro.

Después de la primera semana el espectáculo se hizo aburrido, ya que la mayoría de las pruebas resultaron ser escritas (ni modo, de esto va un torneo académico). Así que pocos prestaban ya atención al espejo en la hora del almuerzo, salvo los amigos de los concursantes, y de la directora (obvio)…

Bueno, eso era lo que "supuestamente" ocurría, pero era cuestión de apariencias, ya que al cuarto día de la competencia ocurrió que…

 **¡¿Haz escuchado eso?!_** Dos chiquillas observaban ocultas, como la directora veía a Draco y Harry dormir, con expresión maternal segundos antes que el espejo se oscureciera.

 **¡Sí!_** La chiquilla Ravenclaw tenía una mirada cargada de emoción

 **¿Sabes lo que esto significa?... _** La sonrisa macabra de la Hufflepuff lo decía todo.

 **Si… ¿Cuánto cobramos la entrada? ¿Cómo hacemos correr la voz, sin llamar la atención? Piensa, pero ¡YA! _** Apenas podía con la emoción, un chillido era lo único que podía articular la voz de la Ravenclaw.

 **Necesitamos una clave… ¡Ya sé!... ¡La novela de las ocho!_** Sentenció con orgullo la Hufflepuff.

 **¡Me encanta!_** Una sonrisa traviesa se tatuó en ambas chiquillas, que de inocentes y buenas, no tenían ni un pelo…

Y así fue como, luego de haber escuchado decir la clave a la directora, ambas chiquillas idearon un plan para espiar a los chicos y sacar un sustancioso rédito económico en el proceso…

Desde aquel día, Draco y Harry, comenzaron a ser vistos por todo aquel que pagara el precio. Al octavo día de la competencia, ya todos en el colegio sabían de "la novela de las ocho". Y los protagonistas, ajenos a todo el espectáculo que brindaban, comenzaron a ser vistos casi a TODA HORA y con la complicidad de TODO EL ALUMNADO…

 **_ Pasillos de Hogwarts, día 9 de la competencia _**

 **Hermione: _ ¡¿Cómo pueden participar, ustedes también?! ¡Es de Harry de quien estamos hablando, por Merlín! Además, ¿por qué todos se prestan para ocultar esto? ¿A quién le interesa ver si Harry se cepilló los dientes, o cómo come?**

 **Ron: _Entiendo lo que dices, pero es también la forma en la que podemos vigilar al hurón. Sigo pensando que Harry podría estar en peligro…**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Y volvemos con lo mismo!... ¡Estás paranoico! ¡Y todo el colegio, se ha vuelvo loco contigo!**

 **Neville: _Yo… Yo también pienso que es raro que Harry se hable con Malfoy, y más en esa forma… Pero también entiendo la expectativa de todo el mundo con ellos dos…**

 **Ron: _Ahora el que no entiende, soy yo. ¡Explícate!**

 **Neville: _Ron. Harry y Draco, siempre fueron los más populares del colegio. Todas están enamoradas de ellos, y ahora el club de fan ha crecido exponencialmente. Nuestro Harry es el "héroe" y Draco el "chico malo". Eso es… Atractivo, por así decirlo…**

 **Hermione: _Bueno, en eso tienes razón. ¡Pero la privacidad de nuestro amigo está en juego! ¿Qué pasa si alguien le saca fotos mientras se baña? ¡Serían primera plana en corazón de bruja! ¡Valdrían una fortuna!**

 **Ron: _Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Es una buena idea!**

 **Hermione y Neville: _¡Ron!**

Mientras los gryffindor's hablaban por los pasillos del colegio, los slytherin's no perdían detalle de lo que decían.

 **Blaise: _ ¡El cabeza de cerillo tiene razón!**

 **Theodore: _ ¿Debo ir por mi cámara?**

 **Blaise: _ ¡Por supuesto que NO! Me refiero a que es raro que esos dos, de la nada, ahora se hablen…** _ **("y aunque no me gusta esto de espiarte, draquito querido, no me dejaste otra alternativa"…)**_

 **_ Flash back de Blaise _**

Como buen italiano que se precie de serlo, Blaise Zabini, seduce...

El joven en cuestión, no debía esforzarse demasiado, era muy atractivo. Pero aun así, él seduce. Está incorporado en su modo de caminar, en su modo de hablar, en su modo de vestir y en su modo de sonreír. Todo en él, seduce. Sin embargo, él no seduce todo el tiempo a conciencia, lo hace como un acto reflejo ante lo que desea. Cuando Blaise Zabini quiere algo… Blaise Zabini lo consigue. Es casi una ley impresa en sus venas…

El punto es que ahora, el asunto se le está escapando de las manos. Su amigo, su confidente, su salvador personal, está desaparecido. Era casi una cruzada por encontrarlo, y arrastró a sus otros dos amigos: Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, en ello. Incluso tuvo que comerse las ganas de insultar a Lucius Malfoy, cuando no obtuvo lo que quería… _"¿Cómo que no sabía dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Y este es el padre agradecido, de que las acciones de su hijo le evitaran Azkaban? Si hasta_ _ **lloro de la emoción**_ _, ante las muestras de su valor como padre y cabeza de familia. Si hasta deberían darle un premio al "padre del año" al muy hijo de…"_

Dos meses sin rastro de Draco. Dos meses de búsqueda infructuosa. Hasta que llegó a sus manos una carta, una luz de esperanza. Narcisa Malfoy le escribió, para decirle que su hijo se había contactado con ellos. Que estaba bien y que antes de las fiestas volvería a casa...

Por supuesto que desconfió de la madre de su mejor amigo, y fue personalmente a hablar con la mujer. Pero viendo la preocupación de madre en sus ojos, Blaise se retiró de Malfoy Manoir con la promesa de que sería el primero en saber, cuando Draco regresara. Y así fue, y por esa razón pudo hablar con él antes de que Pansy y Theo llegaran ese día…

 **Blaise: _ ¿Me puedes explicar dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?**

 **Draco: _Yo también estoy contento de verte… Blaise tranquilízate, estoy bien, necesitaba estar solo. Lejos de esta casa y de todo lo que pasó aquí… Necesitaba irme.**

 **Blaise: _Te entiendo Draco, pero entiéndeme a mí también. Te busqué, me corrijo, te buscamos con Pansy y con Theo. ¡Me preocupe! ¡Tu madre también! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡NUNCA!... ¿Dónde estuviste?**

 **Draco: _En Francia.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Con qué dinero? Tu madre me dijo que te fuiste prácticamente sin nada…**

 **Draco: _Soy un Malfoy, Blaise. Estuve en un buen lugar y no tuve necesidades de ningún tipo. ¿Me ves mal acaso?**

 **Blaise: _No, de hecho te veo muy bien, pero ¿qué me dices de la compañía?... ¿Estuviste solo todo este tiempo? En verdad quisiera que me cuentes todo desde el principio, estuve muy preocupado. Necesito saber.**

 **Draco: _De acuerdo, pero esto queda acá y entre nosotros… El dinero lo tomé prestado de un amigo. De hecho, me quedé en su casa. No hice nada del otro mundo, sólo… pasear.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Un amigo?... ¡Tu amante! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!**

 **Draco: _No, es sólo un amigo. Los dos necesitábamos desaparecer un tiempo, es por eso que nos hicimos amigos… En realidad no importa, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Blaise, me cansé de hablar de mí. ¡Cuéntame de ti!**

 **Blaise: _No lo repetiré… ¿Con quién?... Necesito saber.**

 **Draco: _Harry Potter… ¡Oh, mira! Ya llegaron Theo y Pansy…**

 **_ Fin flash back de Blaise _**

 **Theo: _ Será mejor que empecemos a turnarnos con lo del espejo.**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Cuenten conmigo para el turno nocturno!**

 **Blaise: _ ¡Pansy! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Esto es serio!**

 **Pansy: _ Lo único que entiendo, es que mi amigo y su "nuevo amigo" recrean la vista de cualquiera. Eres… ¡Eres un envidioso Blaise!**

 **Theo: _ No te molestes Blaise… No tiene remedio… Ella está igual de loca que todas en el colegio. Ayer deberías haberlo visto… ¡Casi muero ahogado en babas! ¡Son un asco, parecen un montón de pixies en celo!**

 **Blaise: _ Te creo… Todavía no lo entiendo, por qué hay tanta emoción "femenina" con esos dos…**

 **Pansy: _ Chicos, ¿no creen que mi draquito y el idiota de Potter hacen linda pareja?**

 **Blaise: _ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?!**

 **Theo: _ Insisto Blaise, no te gastes… Es inútil…**

 **_ Día 12 de la competencia _**

Esta vez, la teleplatea (o mejor dicho, la "espejo-platea") madrugó… El por qué, fue muy simple y prometedor. Harry y Draco decidieron la noche anterior dormir juntos, ya que debían madrugar. Necesitaban idear una estrategia, ya que el examen era sobre pociones y se hacía en parejas. Para ese entonces, ya varias academias habían sido eliminadas.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Harry, quien trasformó su cara en una mueca perversa y llena de picardía, al notar que su compañero seguía dormido.

 **¡DRAAAAAAAACO!_** El moreno se olvidó (o le importó poco y nada) el peso de su cuerpo al arrojarse sobre el rubio.

 **¡Santo Salazar Slytherin! ¡¿Qué no tienes otra forma de despertarme?! Además… ¡Apestas! Vete a bañar de una buena vez, y lava ese intento de pijama que traes mientras voy a buscar algo que comer_** La cara de hastío de Draco si bien era amenazante, se reducía a un gesto casi maternal para cualquiera que observara como se deshacía suavemente del cuerpo que tenía encima.

 **¡Vamos, Draco! No te enojes… Ahora que lo pienso… ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme, ni cómo te desperté, ni mi peste! ¿O te olvidas que si no fuera por mí, tu borrachera no hubiese pasado desapercibida?..._** El moreno se deleito con el suave sonrojo, casi imperceptible, que le brindó por escasos segundos su contrincante.

Mas Draco se recupero de inmediato, y con su clásica pose altanera, frunció el seño al dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

 **Te recuerdo que borracho y todo, evité que te desnudaras e hicieras el ridículo frente a ciertos "amigos" tuyos…_** Decir eso con su característico arrastrar de las palabras, fue un golpe bajo hacia el héroe, y el dragón lo sabía... Sabía que había logrado el efecto deseado, porque antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo observar a Harry haciendo un adorable mohín. Cruzado de brazos, rojo de vergüenza y torciendo su boca en un pequeño puchero.

La platea estaba embelesada con esta escena (había valido la pena madrugar), todas suspiraron y los que no, miraron incrédulos hacia el espejo. Ron al notar lo "físico" que se comportaba su amigo con su antiguo némesis, sólo boqueaba. Y Blaise al saber de primera mano, lo que cuesta ganar la confianza del dragón y que este muestre sus emociones, simplemente se le estrelló la mandíbula en el piso. Un sólo pensamiento los unió en ese momento _… "No voy a parar hasta saber que pasó entre esos dos…"_

Después del almuerzo, donde presentaron sus "informes" a sus amigos, Ron y Blaise trataron de no pensar en sus temores. Con la esperanza que al día siguiente sus amigas, les trajeran las respuestas que necesitaban…

 **_ Esa misma noche _**

Pansy, Hermione y absolutamente todo el mundo contenía el aire al ver la escena que el espejo mostraba…

Ni bien la "novela" comenzó, los ojos de todo el mundo se ensancharon y las mandíbulas se dislocaron. Harry y Draco, se encontraban apoyando sus espaldas en la cabecera de una amplia cama. Para más destalles, Harry tenía el torso desnudo, y para el gozo de miles, traía además un apretado jeans azul marino. Draco, en cambio, contaba con un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa blanca desprendida que dejaba admirar su marcado y níveo abdomen. Ambos tenían la mirada cansada y sonreían levemente, hablando de quién-sabe-qué… Uno pegado al otro. Como si fueran una pareja que recién termina de tener sexo y ahora se están contando su día…

 **Draco: _ Lo logramos, pasamos la ronda.**

 **Harry: _ ¿Cuántos eliminaron hoy?**

 **Draco: _ Casi a la mitad… Estuvo duro el examen de hoy.**

 **Harry: _ Si… ¿Sabes?... Snape, estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Eres un genio en pociones.**

 **Draco: _ Oye, fue un trabajo en equipo, nunca me imaginé que sólo hacías rabiar a mi padrino por gusto… Aparte de que nunca hacías nada.**

 **Harry: _ Él tenía la culpa por haberme… No importa…**

La mirada de Draco se torno triste y Harry al notarlo, le dio un suave empujoncito en el hombro.

 **Harry: _ ¿Estás bien?...**

 **Draco: _ Estoy cansado.**

 **Harry: _ ¡Que novedad! Yo también… Hablo enserio…**

 **Draco: _ Supongo que sabes por qué estoy como estoy…**

 **Harry: _ No fue mi decisión… Entiendo el por qué nadie debe saberlo pero, yo quiero que por lo menos nuestros amigos lo sepan…**

 **Draco: _ Sé que fue mi decisión y también entiendo lo que dices… sólo… nadie puede saberlo…**

La mirada de Harry se torno triste y en un acto reflejo, ambos jóvenes inclinaron sus cabezas, hasta tocarse entre sí. Luego se miraron unos segundos y sin decir más, se dispusieron a dormir dándose la espalda…

 **¡KYAAAAAAAA!_** El grito de emoción de la platea fujoshi no se hizo esperar…

Fue como su hubiese estallado una bomba en medio del gran comedor. La escena no dejaba lugar a dudas.

 **¡Son novios! ¡Son pareja! ¡Ahhh!_** Chillidos, chillidos, y más chillidos. Gemidos, suspiros y bailecitos de la victoria. Intercambio de dinero por aquí y por allá, en fin, de todo…

El colegio entero tembló y los protagonistas de la "novela" eran involuntariamente responsables por ello.

En un rincón, en cambio, había silencio. Un silencio sincronizado. Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger, se encontraban absortas en sus pensamientos. Los conocían, los conocían muy bien, y algo en ese último gesto que se dieron, les golpeó fuerte en el alma. Sus miradas también se sincronizaron, y se encontraron en un mutuo acuerdo. Ambas silenciosamente se retiraron a dormir. Y como si de un déjà vu se tratara, ambas chicas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento… _"Esa mirada triste, puede tratarse de algo mucho más serio que una simple relación clandestina… Tal vez Ron/Blaise no estaba tan equivocado…"_

Esa noche, fueron cuatro los corazones que se apretujaron en preocupación fraternal, intentando inútilmente conciliar el sueño.

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capitulo 3: Compañero-compañera.**

 **Notas del cap: Yo estoy en el Draco team… ¿y usted?**

 **_ Día 13 de la competencia _**

Era un hecho, científicamente comprobado… Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, estaban locos por la "novela". Es que llegando a un punto tan alto (hormonalmente hablando), todos/as comenzaron con las teorías del tipo conspirativas-románticas…

 **_ ¿Cuándo empezó?**

 **_ ¿Cómo empezó?**

 **_ ¿Dónde se podrían haber besado por primera vez?**

 **_ ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?...**

Y aquí es cuando ellos dijeron basta. Fue la necesidad de proteger la privacidad de sus amigos, lo que venció a la "herida" de no haber sido informados (por el mismo Harry y Draco), sobre la naturaleza de su relación.

Para Blaise fue incómodo admitir, ante un divertido Theo, que Draco ya le había dado indicios. Pero había algo que estaba mal. Pansy, que debería estar saltando y chillando con las demás, estaba taciturna. Algo estaba muy mal y eso le fue confirmado, cuando la vio hablando con Granger. Era un hecho, debían unirse, debían contactar con "el enemigo"…

 **Blaise: _ Bien, la razón por la que estamos aquí es simple. En la sala de los menesteres, nadie podrá molestarnos, y de paso me saco de encima a ésas locas que me preguntan por Draco. Así que… ya puedes ir bajando la varita Weasley…**

 **Ron: _… Sigo sin confiar en ti…**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Ron! ¡Ya basta!... Bien, como ya hablamos con Pansy, debemos encontrar la manera de cortar con la dichosa "novela". ¿Alguna idea?**

 **Theodore: _ OK, por lo que averigüé, las tejones sólo cobran la "entrada". La clave la tienen otras dos que no dan la cara, en teoría, son una hufflepuff y una ravenclaw.**

 **Pansy: _ De acuerdo, tenemos que seguir investigando eso. Hay que dividir esfuerzos, ni siquiera sabemos cómo contactarnos con los chicos en caso que no demos con la clave. Hermione y yo acordamos…**

 **Ron: _ ¡Por las pelotas de Godric Gryffindor! Hermione, ¿en verdad confías en ellos?**

 **Hermione: _ Escucha Ronald Weasley, ¡no queda de otra! Suponiendo que son pareja, ¡hay que avisarles! Pero eso no es todo… Tanto Parkinson como yo, creemos que no se trata de eso. Creemos que no son pareja y que hay algo "turbio" detrás. Es por eso no le diremos a McGonagall… por ahora.**

 **Blaise: _ Espero que estés equivocada Granger… En verdad, espero que sólo se trate de un simple y apasionado romance…**

 **Ron: _ ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Quién se montaría al hurón?!**

 **Blaise: _ ¡A Potter no parece importarle!**

 **Ron: _ ¡Será de lástima, en todo caso!**

 **Blaise: _ ¡¿Por qué no te callas, intento fallido de fideo con salsa?!**

 **Ron: _ ¿Ah sí? ¡Bien! ¡¿Porqué no te vas antes, un poquitito a la p*** madre, que te remilrecontrarequeterecontrare parió?!**

 **Blaise: _ Ahí está él... ¡Fino, como canapé de morcilla!**

 **Ron: _ ¡Exacto, fino como tu vieja!**

 **Blaise: _ ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando de mi madre! ¡AZAFATA DE CAMIÓN!**

 **Ron: _ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Repite eso, si tienes los hue...!**

 **Theo: _ Pansy, Granger, vámonos… Estos tienen para rato…**

Mientras tres jóvenes abandonaban la sala de los menesteres, esta era "bendecida" con una serie de improperios tanto elegantemente sarcásticos como vulgarmente infantiles. Lamentablemente para esta sala, esto duro un par de horas…

 **_ Esa misma noche _**

El espejo estaba dividido en dos…

¿La razón? Draco había sido invitado a un pub por un grupo de concursantes, entre los que se encontraba un animado pelinegro de ojos azules, proveniente del instituto de de magia Durmstrang. De hecho, estaba tan animado, que "animadamente" avanzaba a Draco. Para ser exactos, le coqueteaba descaradamente.

En el otro lado del espejo, estaba Harry en pijamas, con la mirada triste y la boca fruncida. Suspirando fastidiosamente. En la mente del "niño que vivió y venció" se repaso todo aquel día, sin embargo, no lograba entender porqué estaba tan molesto.

Sin querer, sin siquiera sospechar lo que provocaría, lo verbalizó…

 **_ ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy TAN MOLESTO?!**

Al tiempo que Harry se giró, apagó la luz e intento dormir, Draco Malfoy escuchó una indecorosa proposición al oído. Una que le hizo sonrojarse y reír, más por el alcohol que tenía en la cabeza, que por interés en los ojos azules que lo devoraban.

Y la platea volvió a estallar… Pero no sólo hubo emoción, ahora había peleas. Y se escucharon cosas como…

 **_ ¡Draco, maldito infiel!**

 **_ ¡No! La culpa la tiene el héroe ese, ¡todo un aburrido!**

 **_ ¡Qué pedazo de idiota! ¿Quién en su sano juicio, deja salir solo a ese sexy príncipe?**

 **_ No creo que sea un idiota… ¡Sabe, y se hace el idiota! ¡Obvio, para no perder a Draco!… ¡Que patético!**

 **_ ¡Cierra la boca maldita serpiente anémica! ¡Draco es un libertino que no se merece a Harry!**

 **_ ¡Cierto! Harry, ¡ese sí que es un bombón sexy!**

Y para hastío de Blaise, a quien le tocó la vigilancia esa noche, la discusión continuó toda la noche…

A la mañana siguiente, el sol le pegó muy duro a un demacrado pelirrojo que intentaba dormir en la torre de Gryffindor. Pequeño problema el de este león, ya que su erección mañanera de campeonato, le hizo tener que abandonar la cama sin haber descansado lo suficiente.

A Ronald Weasley a veces, le frustraba demasiado su vida, en especial ahora que recordaba las desventajas de ser "soltero". Su mente viajo por horas la noche anterior, antes de poder dormir. Trató, con toda la garra posible, ver los indicios. Indicios que vio en el espejo, con Harry. " _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no supe ver que Harry, era gay? Si me la pasé viendo los mismos cuerpos desnudos, y nunca vi nada. Ni una mirada discreta, un sonrojo involuntario, un ¡lo que sea!"_

Ron nunca recordaba sus sueños húmedos, solo sabía que ocurrían y ya. Pero esa noche se lo planteó. Por primera vez en su vida, se planteó que se sentiría estar en una relación con otro chico. Sabía que esa había sido la razón, por la que Neville terminó con Luna y sabía que había sido Luna, la que lo supo antes que el propio Neville. Cosa rara pensó él, pero quién era para juzgar. Y más teniendo en cuenta la timidez de Neville, " _¿Quién podría dudar que no fuera factible, el que Neville no supiera que le gustaban los hombres? ¿Y él? ¿Con qué soñaba? Su apetito sexual parecía estar en el mundo onírico, y no tanto en el fracaso de su relación con Hermione…"_

Le gustaba la piel y el olor de su amiga, y la primera vez que lo hicieron fue genial. Pero ella le dijo que no congeniaban, luego vivieron las discusiones y luego la separación. No hubo rencor, la amistad no se perdió. Su hermana le dijo que eso significaba que en realidad, nunca hubo verdadero amor.

Mientras Ron cavilaba estas cosas, Theodore Nott "secuestró" a Neville Longbottom… otra vez…

 **_ 23hs del día 14 de la competencia_**

Hermione Granger observaba, como su amigo y casi hermano roncaba, mientras Draco Malfoy leía un grueso libro sobre transformaciones. Su cabeza estaba en paz, incluso más allá de aquel presentimiento que le decía que Harry estaba en problemas. Había tenido una muy reveladora charla-pelea con su ex novio esa misma tarde. Tuvo que darle crédito a sus dudas, y también tuvo que plantearse el hecho que ella también gozaba de una libido extraña. Lo de ella no rallaba en lo físico, sino más bien en lo intelectual. A ella le gustaba lo intelectual… en teoría.

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, tratando de ver, esperando la epifanía que se negaba a presentarse. Hasta que sucedió. Desde donde se encontraba, indiferente y altiva, estaba ella observando al espejo que tenía enfrente. La diosa, la que ahora le conocía la voz. Principalmente, porque antes no le hablaba, pero ahora ella no le negaba sus emociones en la voz. Hermione tuvo por fin su epifanía… A ella le gustaba Pansy Parkinson.

Le gustaba el cuerpo, específicamente hablando, de Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era lo que le había sucedido a Harry con Draco. O si eso era lo que le podría estar pasando a Ron. Y lo más importante de todo… Si podría llegar a poseer a su recientemente descubierto "objeto de deseo"…

Mientras, y sólo para variar, Neville "secuestró" a Theo por primera vez…

 **_ Día 15 de la competencia_**

Blaise estaba, literalmente, ensuciándose los pantalones. Fue testigo, de la estupidez más grande, en toda la historia de Hogwarts… Unas mocosas de segundo, se pusieron a discutir en pleno comedor sobre la "novela", dando por resultado "esa mirada".

Blaise, vio a la directora entrecerrando los ojos. Y lo supo, sabía que ahora ella sospechaba…

La directora McGonagall averiguaría, y definitivamente, " _ **¡ESTABAN TODOS EN EL HORNO!"**_

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capitulo 4: Seamos sinceros.**

 **Notas del cap: Como dijo Roberto Galán… ¡Se ha formado una pareja!**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Ha pedido de mi mano, que no escribe y mucho menos teclea a la velocidad que yo quisiera... Les traigo un resumen de lo más significativo que ha sucedido desde el día 16 al día 26 de la competencia… Comencemos:**

 **Día 16: Ron confirma que es gay (o por lo menos que no le desagrada la idea del sexo bajo el mismo género), al ser el testigo involuntario de una "dolorosamente larga" sesión de sexo entre Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott.**

 **Día 17: Hermione decide que para algo tiene cerebro y lo usará para conquistar a Pansy Parkinson. Gran decisión, según ella. Mientras, la directora descubre que la imagen de cierto "fallecido director", desaparece paradójicamente cuando ella más lo necesita (dícese averiguaciones sobre el contenido de la misteriosa caja).**

 **Día 18: Debido a la competencia, Draco y Harry deciden dormir juntos (lo poco que la competencia les deja dormir). Las fujoshis, agradecidas…**

 **Día 19: Pansy se ruboriza cuando Hermione le dice que es "bella como una nereida", principalmente porque la leona le señaló la portada del libro que sostenía y en el que se podía leer: "1000 poemas de amor". Esa noche, Pansy Parkinson le pregunta a Theodore Nott qué es una nereida.**

 **Día 20: Draco observa como Harry ha decidido dormir casi desnudo sobre la alfombra del cuarto y no puede evitar pensar que se ve adorable. Aunque avergonzado por ese pensamiento, invocó un acuamendi para despertarlo.**

 **Día 21: El team Draco está dividido entre las que piensan que es un "malo sexy" y los que opinan que solamente es "frío e incomprendido". El team Harry, en cambio, opina que solamente es un hijo de p***… Y aunque nunca lo admita, en el fuero interno de Ron comienza a apoyar al team Harry por ello.**

 **Día 22: Hermione se las ingenia para ir junto con Ron, Pansy y Blaise a Hogsmeade. Supuestamente para saber si se habla de la "novela" fuera del colegio. Como los chicos se la pasaron peleando, las chicas pudieron conversar a pleno mientras los reprendían. Esa noche, Theo agradeció a Merlín por su resfrío que no le permitió ir, aunque a Neville no le hizo ninguna gracia el no poder verlo ese día.**

 **Día 23: Draco rechazó al oji-azul de Durmstrang (al mejor estilo Malfoy) y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota (aunque no supo bien por qué).**

 **Día 24: El team Harry y el team Draco discuten todo el día, sobre si Draco le es o no infiel a Harry, y si éste sabe o no al respecto. Mientras, Hermione y Ron, son sometidos a una sesión de belleza (o de tortura, según como se lo mire) de la mano de Ginny Weasley.**

 **Día 25: Hermione le "robó" (nótese las comillas) un beso a Pansy, en la torre de astronomía.**

 **Día 26: Blaise observa la "novela" y no logra dilucidar si es que Draco le está haciendo una escena de celos o de envidia a Potter. Ya que Harry fue invadido de halagos por su desempeño en la prueba de ese día y eso al rubio pareció molestarle mucho.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **atte.: mi mano**

 **_ Día 27 de la competencia_**

Conforme la competencia acaba, la falta de sueño va pronunciando (cada vez más) ojeras en los participantes. Es paradójico como el cansancio mental puede hacer estragos en el cuerpo, pero ahora no sólo es Harry y Draco quienes dan prueba de ello…

Ron no había podido dormir tranquilo en los últimos diez días. Tampoco podía ver a Neville a la cara, luego de la "escenita" que presenció durante casi 3 horas, (escondido detrás de una triste estantería para masetas) en el invernadero número 4. Lo realmente chistoso del asunto, es que había ido precisamente allí a pensar "en paz". Nunca se consideró un voyerista, pero viendo la cara deformada en placer de Neville, no pudo dejar de sentir (cuando menos) un poco de envidia. Había tenido un "sincericidio" con su hermana y con su mejor amiga un par de días atrás, y aunque se sintió comprendido y apoyado en ese momento, algo había cambiado en él. Por ejemplo, ahora recordaba algunos de sus últimos sueños húmedos. Lo traumatizante del hecho, es que en ellos se rememoraba la "escena" de Neville con Theo, sólo que en sus sueños él formaba parte de la "escena". Por esa razón, no podía (ni quería) dormir, y mucho menos ver a la cara a Neville a pesar de compartir habitaciones con él…

En otro lado del castillo, Pansy escuchaba como Blaise no paraba de despotricar contra el "pobretón cabeza de fósforo" de Weasley. Pansy, que siempre fue sincera consigo misma, no entendía la razón por la que Blaise no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Blaise y ella fueron buenos amigos prácticamente desde primero, incluso hubo un tiempo en que (al igual que con Draco), se planteó la posibilidad de ser su pareja. Blaise era un buen partido para cualquiera, ella lo sabía, pero al moreno no se le conocían más que aventuras. La slytherin's jamás le escuchó comentar su interés por alguien más de siete días seguidos. Como todo interés, este se iba al obtener lo que deseaba, y nadie se le resistía al moreno. Así como nadie estaba en boca de su amigo, más de dos comentarios seguidos. Sin embargo, allí estaba Pansy Parkinson, escuchando como Blaise Zabini se quejaba de la "comadreja insufrible" por enésima vez…

Esa mañana transcurrió lenta. El almuerzo fue seguido por una reunión en la "base de operaciones" (dícese sala de menesteres). Theo (aprovechando sus días de gripe) había contactado mediante cartas, con una amiga que había sido eliminada de la competencia hacía poco (Nott agradeció a Merlín, que su novio no fuera celoso... Principalmente porque él, si lo era). La chica, le confirmó que los participantes estaban incomunicados. Sólo podían recibir mensajes vía red-flu de las autoridades de cada colegio. Es decir, nada de lechuzas. Sólo McGonagall, podía hablar con Harry y con Draco. Eso fue un golpe bajo para los chicos. Ya que si querían cortar la "novela" en ese momento, tendrían que hablar con la directora, si o si. Pero como temían que no se tratara de una simple "relación romántica", quedaba fuera de discusión esa opción. Además de la vergüenza implícita que conllevaba para Harry y Draco, sumado al hecho de que (obviamente) lo negarían, estaba la posibilidad que las líneas red-flu (al ser públicas por la competencia) estén intervenidas por Rita Skeeter. Eso sería un verdadero desastre para sus amigos…

La conclusión del día, era que tenían que seguir con la misión de cortar con la "novela" por su cuenta (especialmente, porque si no, Harry y Draco se cortarían otra cosa).

 **_ Ese mismo día, 19hs_**

Ron había salido de su última clase unos minutos antes con la excusa de no sentirse bien. Incluso, dirigiéndose a la enfermería, sólo para disimular.

A partir de ese momento (y luego de que la enfermera le diera unos frascos de poción sin sueños), se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Llegado a ese punto, invocó un tempus y a pesar de que ya era hora de cenar, siguió caminando. No quería ir al comedor, sobre todo porque no quería ser regañado por su ex novia y mejor amiga. Caminando, se encontró a sí mismo fuera del castillo. Ya cansado de caminar, y agradecido de que con ello, no hubiese pensado de más. Pero por sobre todo, rendido con el desastre que era su cabeza. Se sentó al pie de un frondoso roble. Estaba oscureciendo, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado. Había traído la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo. Desde que se la había encargado, no se despegaba de ella. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, y en ese estado de vigilia, escucho una voz cantar…

 **Esta noche, deja volar tu imaginación.**

 **Estoy a tu merced, sólo dime qué hacer.**

 **Puedo ser tu mayordomo, o puedo ser tu violador.**

 **Podemos fingir estar atrapados, o perdidos en un desierto cruel.**

 **Esta noche, libera tu ser.**

 **Hey!**

 **Llévame hasta el extremo, me dejaré.**

 **Hey!**

 **Bésame, quiero caer en tu juego.**

 **Hey!**

 **Te abrazaré, porque esta noche...**

 **Todo puede ser, sedúceme…***

 _ **(* Inspirada en una canción de soda estéreo... NA: Gustavo Cerati no ha muerto, sólo está de gira)**_

A medida que la voz cantaba aquellos versos, la imaginación de Ron Weasley voló lejos. Aquel hombre que lo tomaba en su mente, no tenía rostro. Pero él quería que tuviera rostro, su libido se lo exigía. Necesitaba un rostro. Se incorporó casi en un salto, no pensaba o coordinaba bien. Todavía adormilado, buscó el origen de aquella voz…

 **Ron: _ ¡¿Blaise?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

 **Blaise: _ Estaba buscando un poco de paz antes que comience la "novela", pero como no se puede, me voy.**

 **Ron: _ ¿Qué? ¡No! E-espera… eh… ¡voy contigo!**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Qué, te da miedo irte solito? ¿Quieres que te dé la mano para que no te pierdas?**

 **Ron: _ ¡Por supuesto que no!**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tu cara se está confundiendo con tu pelo…**

 **Ron: _ ¡No me pasa nada! Es sólo que…eh, yo… estaba durmiendo cuando empezaste a cantar.**

 **Blaise: _ ¡Perdone mi amo! ¡Soy un elfo malo! ¿Quiere que me castigue, amo?... ¡Hey! Estas cada vez más rojo. En serio, ¿estás bien?**

 **Ron: _ S-si, e-estoy b-bie-en…**

 **Blaise: _ Si... te creo.**

 **Ron: _ ¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Estoy bien!**

 **Blaise: _ Lo que digas…**

Ron estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando llegaron al castillo. Unas sesenta imágenes pornográficas habían asaltado su cabeza, por cada gesto y cada palabra que le había dicho el slytherin's. Cuando cada uno siguió su camino, el ritmo cardíaco del león, pudo normalizarse.

Por otro lado, Blaise Zabini seguía sin entender la actitud del gryffindor's. Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, se encontró con Pansy. La chica le informó que esa noche serían Theo y ella quienes verían la "novela". No le podrían haber dado mejor noticia al moreno, pero antes de despedirse de su amiga, le comentó lo sucedido con el "pobretón" de Weasley. Y Pansy, no pudo más…

 **Pansy: _ ¿No te das cuenta?**

 **Blaise: _ ¿De qué hablas?**

 **Pansy: _ ¡De lo único que tú hablas!**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Ah?**

 **Pansy: _ ¡De que sólo hablas de Weasley!**

 **Blaise: _ ¡No es cierto!**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Haz memoria Zabini! Desde que empezaron las clases, ¡no pasa ni un sólo día en que no lo nombres!**

 **Blaise: _ Eso. No. Es. Cierto.**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Sí! ¡Si, lo es!... ¿Sabes qué? Haz como quieras, si de todas formas, es imposible…**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es imposible?**

 **Pansy: _ Que le gustes a la comadreja…**

 **Blaise: _ ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mejor para mí! Lo odio, no lo soporto, además yo…**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Mejor? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Weasley nunca se fijaría en ti!**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Y eso por qué? No es que me interesa, pero ¿por qué no se fijaría en mí?**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Por qué? Es muy simple, el no es como una frazada prestada, que va de cama en cama** _ **("no es como tú, amigo mío")**_ **. Todo lo contrario, ya sea por estupidez o timidez, se ve de lejos que es de los que no les va un-revolcón-y-nada-más. Casi virgen, diría yo…**

 **Blaise: _ En primer lugar, eso tú no lo sabes. Santos vemos, diablos desconocemos. En segundo lugar, sería un "honor" para él que le diera cabida, y en tercer lugar…**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Ya cállate! ¡No me interesa, ese no es el punto!... Afirmo lo que digo, tú no podrías tener una aventura con él. Tus trucos baratos, no te servirían. Ese idiota, es de los que buscan una relación seria, eso lo sé por Hermione. El busca enamorarse y tu… bueno, no eres así** _ **("y todos lo saben"**_ **). A ti no te importa tener a alguien para siempre. A ti te aburren las personas… espero de todo corazón, que no termines solo. Buenas noches.**

Como un petrificus totalis. Así sintió aquellas palabras. Blaise no pudo replicar nada y presintió que su amiga se guardo de ser "más Slytherin" (en pos de decirle la verdad, sin que le doliera tanto). Pero, aun así, le dolió y mucho. Pansy, no era precisamente de las chicas más listas que conocía, y si aquello era obvio para ella…

El moreno, se sintió como un idiota. Un idiota que ni siquiera estaba a la altura de un "pobretón" como Weasley. Y que como su ambiciosa madre, al final del camino, se quedaría solo…

 **_ Esa trasnoche_**

El espejo mostraba a un destruido Harry James Potter, durmiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al lado de un pensativo e igualmente destruido Draco Lucius Malfoy. El rubio estaba harto, quería largarse de ese lugar, pero no podía. Esa competencia lo beneficiaba tanto a él como a su familia. El apellido Malfoy seguía por los suelos y le tocaba a él, remediarlo. No estaba solo, y eso era casi una bendición. Se sabía acompañado y querido, pero no dejaba de sentir una presión constante sobre su cabeza. La tristeza y el cansancio del momento, se vieron interrumpidos por un par de esmeraldas que lo observaban con cariño.

 **Harry: _ Hey… Deja de pensar, no puedes remediarlo todo. Tampoco puedes contra el mundo tú solo…**

 **Draco: _ ¿Ahora eres psicomago?**

 **Harry: _ Debes descansar… Ahora que lo pienso, también tienes que comer.**

 **Draco: _ No tengo hambre. Además tenemos que repasar, se viene la última prueba y los temas son al azar.**

 **Harry: _ Estás a dos páginas, de saberte de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¡Por supuesto que puedes y DEBES descansar!**

 **Draco: _ No molestes, san Potter.**

 **Harry: _ Voy por algo que comer, ya vuelvo. Ponte cómodo, no puedes dormir con eso.**

 **Draco: _ Harry, eres un… Olvida eso, yo... Muchas gracias.**

 **Harry: _ Lo mismo digo.**

 **Draco: _ Aún si al final de esto, termino en la mazmorra más oscura, seguiré agradecido por todo.**

 **Harry: _ Malfoy, por si no te diste cuenta, ¡me tendrías de compañía! ¡Ja, ja, ja!**

 **Draco: _ Si, ahora que lo mencionas… ¡SERÍA UNA TORTURA! ¡Ya, despabílate! Y por Merlín, trae algo de comer que sea decente esta vez, hablo en serio…**

 **Harry: _ Si, si… traeré algo "decente" esta vez…**

Cuando el oji-esmeralda salió de la habitación, al chico níveo le asaltó un repaso mental de aquel día. Cada vez que estuvo por caer o rendirse, el moreno hacía las de su "héroe personal". Bueno, casi siempre. A veces, era el incordio que llamaba la atención indeseable de admiradores entusiastas (llámese pesados). Todavía le latía la yugular por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Nadie dudaba que en hechizos de defensa, "el niño que vivió y venció", no podía sacar algo menos que la máxima calificación. Así fue, de hecho. Pero esa no era razón para que lo acorralaran para pedirle autógrafos y darle las felicitaciones. Él sabía que esa clase de atención, no le gustaba a Harry. Si bien antes pensaba lo contrario, ahora sabía que el moreno no era así. Sintió la incomodidad de su "héroe personal" y quiso ayudarlo. Estuvo a un gramo de paciencia de recurrir a imperdonables para sacárselos de encima. Pero lo realmente molesto para Draco... eran los sonrojos del moreno.

Principalmente, porque eso lo hacía ver demasiado seductor a los ojos de cualquiera. No terminaba de entender por qué, esto le molestaba tanto. Pensó que se trataba de una faceta protectora hacia el chico. Una faceta que hasta ese momento, él había desconocido...

Luego de colocarse su pijama fue estirándose lentamente sobre la cama. Al abrazar su almohada no pudo evitar notar como esta tenía el aroma de Harry. Prácticamente todo olía a Harry Potter. Algo que antes lo hubiese hecho estallar en una épica rabieta, ahora parecía aceptarlo sin problema alguno. Es más, hasta podría decir que (en cierta forma) le agradaba. Le hacía sentir acompañado, querido, protegido… " _ **Y enamorado**_ _... La madre que me parió, ¡me odio!..."_

Esa revelación, bien valía un grito como de película de terror… pero el rubio no gritó. Con su cara hundida en la almohada, se pateó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de que lo que sintió el día anterior, no era otra cosa sino celos. Bonito problema tenía ahora entre sus manos. _"Y pensar que antes, cuando yo sólo lo tenía que odiar, era más fácil… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué m***** voy a hacer?"_

Abriendo la puerta con el codo, hizo su entrada Harry Potter, cargando una bandeja rebosante de comida.

 **Harry: _ ¡Ya volví!**

 **Draco: _ ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan amable?!**

 **Harry: _ ¡¿Eh?!... ¿y ahora qué hice?...**

 **Draco: _ ¡Nada, no hiciste nada!**

 **Harry: _…**

Mientras ambos team chillaban de la emoción y se complacían por la "cotidianidad" con la que se trataba la pareja. A Theodore Nott, se le encendieron todas las alarmas. **"La mazmorra más oscura"** , era una frase de su propia autoría, en tiempos de la pasada guerra mágica.

Así llamaban al temor más grande que compartía con Draco. Así, ambos se referían siempre a Azkaban...

 _ **_"¿En qué estás metido Draco?... ¿Y qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?"…**_

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 5:** _ **¿**_ **Cuál es el secreto?**

 **Notas del cap: Morfeo a veces hace cosas "** **porno** **sotros"...**

 **Advertencia: Este cap es muy drama queen, a mi parecer.**

 **PD: Gracias a los lectores "fantasmas" y a los que dejaron comentarios. Insisto, soy una escritora "a la carta". Díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **PPD: Quedan editados los cap anteriores, si alguien ve algún horror de ortografía o de cohesión, por favor me lo hace saber.**

 **Muchas gracias y 1000 besos.**

Pasó lo que Blaise tanto temía... La directora descubrió la "novela"...

Pero eso no es lo relevante aquí (especialmente porque no dijo nada). Lo realmente interesante, es cómo lo descubrió y el por qué el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, casi fue quemado en el proceso.

 **_Día 28 de la competencia_**

Apenas Theodore Nott abrió los ojos esa mañana, sólo tuvo una cosa en mente...

 **DRACO + AZKABAN = PROBLEMAS**

Fue corriendo al comedor como si el mismo lord lo persiguiera. En eso se encontró con una Pansy, a la que no le dio tiempo ni a chistar. Tomó su mano y siguió carrera. Ya en el comedor, buscando como águila diviso a Hermione Granger, y arrastrando a su confundida amiga fue al encuentro de la leona.

Las palabras surgieron como un río. Las chicas, a pesar de los balbuceos, lo comprendieron... Sus amigos habían hecho "algo" que posiblemente los llevaría a ambos a Azkaban. Los tres jóvenes preocupados (por no decir, en pánico) sumaron a la ecuación a Blaise, Ron y a Neville. No quedaba otra opción...

Debían hablar con la directora y cortar la novela... ¡PERO YA!

Paralelamente esa mañana, Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en medio de un "trabajo de investigación". Bien podía dejar su puesto como directora y ponerse una agencia de detectives, con todo lo que tuvo que hacer para dar con el origen de la "misteriosa caja" y su "desaparecido" contenido...

La clave estuvo en la simbología que presentaba la caja y la habitación que la contenía. Aquellos símbolos eran similares a los de las "reliquias de la muerte", lo que la condujo a los registros del gran Nicolas Flamel. Después de revisar cita por cita, índice y subíndice, del papeleo de los últimos 100 años. Encontró la mención de la "segunda piedra filosofal" y cómo esta debió ser destruida... por Albus Dumbledore...

 **¡AAALBUUUS!_** Paredes, cuadros y fantasmas temblaron por igual, después de que Minerva sumara dos más dos.

Luego de la "amena" charla que tuvo la directora con su predecesor. Quien fue encontrado (escondido) detrás de la "dama gorda" junto con Peeves (quien también se escondió... _"por las dudas"_ ). Minerva supo al fin, los "experimentos" que el viejo demente le realizó a la dichosa piedra y cómo arbitrariamente, decidió "resguardarla" en un colegio... lleno de niños-magos. Pero con mucho pesar (especialmente porque la directora, con varita en mano, amenazó con quemar el cuadro de Albus. **Y en verdad quería hacerlo**...) el ex director dijo (juró llorando como una Magdalena) haber sido "pintado" después de que decidiera legar en su testamento la ubicación de la piedra, pero antes de que decidiera a quién. McGonagall tuvo que creerle...

Obviamente la directora pensó en el trío dorado, pero para estar segura, sin más se dirigió a la chimenea de su despacho.

 **¡AL WIZENGAMOT!_** Llamas verdes iluminaron su retirada, al tiempo que cuadros y fantasmas suspiraron aliviados. Principalmente porque temieron que cierta "novela" había sido descubierta.

 **_ ###_**

Luego de tan dura prueba, Harry James Potter, sólo tenía en mente 3 cosas: comida, baño y cama. Aunque al llegar al cuarto que compartía con Draco, no supo el orden con el cual realizaras….

 **Draco: _ Siento que mi cabeza es un caldero y Longbottom anda cerca…**

 **Harry: _ ¿Quieres que te busque una poción anti-migrañas?**

 **Draco: _ No, descuida. Mejor iré yo. También necesito un poco de aire.**

 **Harry: _ ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

 **Draco: _ No, enserio. Voy a la enfermería y si todo está en orden, iré a caminar por ahí…**

 **Harry: _ Si la enfermera te dice algo, me mandas un patronus y ME ESPERAS AHÍ.**

 **Draco: _ Si, si, no te preocupes. Me portaré bien… mamá.**

 **Harry: _ Idiota.**

Harry en medio de un suspiro, recordaba, y no podía evitarlo... Demasiado miedo pasó en esos momentos. Casi tuvo tanto estrés, como cuando se la pasó huyendo en medio de la guerra, junto con Ron y Hermione…

No le gustaba no poder sacarse de la cabeza lo que vivió en esos días, pero los gritos de dolor de su compañero lo marcaron… El héroe no puede pensar en eso, menos sin sentir escalofríos…

No puede dejar de preocuparse por Draco desde el inicio de aquella hermosa locura, y sabe que no lo dejará de hacer jamás. Demasiada alegría sintió el día que Draco despertó. Siete días de autotortura y miradas acusatorias…

Y Harry vuelve a temblar…

Pero el recuerdo de la ilusión y la alegría en la mirada gris, hace que la paz vuelva de nuevo a su cuerpo. Todo había valido la pena, ganó más de lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. La salud del chico níveo todavía estaba resentida, y a base de glamours y pociones pudieron ocultarlo.

Esa era una de las razones por las que lamentaba el secretismo de lo que habían hecho. No hay nada que más quisiese, que internar en San Mungo a Draco y no dejarlo salir a menos que le chequearan hasta la uña del dedo chico del pie…

Y en medio de otro suspiro sólo pudo decir:

 **_ Pronto te podré cuidar mejor. Pronto…**

 **_ ###_**

Llegar al ministerio no fue un problema. El problema era llegar hasta el departamento de asuntos testamentarios. ¿El por qué?... Estaba en el mismo piso donde estaban los objetos mágicos peligrosos y la sala de las premoniciones. Sin mencionar que necesitaba un permiso especial (que tardaría meses de patética burocracia), para poder ver dichos archivos.

 **¡Genial! ¡Bendita suerte la mía!_** Minerva debía idear un plan y... lo hizo rápido.

Ella, como ex miembro de la orden, vivió la guerra en primera persona. Remanencias de esto, era el hecho que siempre estuviese preparada (para lo que sea). Una vez localizada la sala y tomando un cabello de un joven cadete (al que echarían sin contemplaciones, si ella era descubierta), procedió a tomar una poción multijugos (de esas que siempre llevaba en la cartera, junto con dinero muggle, ropa, comida, tiendas de campaña, equipo completo de química con caldero incluido y mil cosas más).

Una vez adentro (y sorteados los hechizos de seguridad de la puerta de acceso), pudo dar con los registros sobre la última voluntad de su predecesor. Allí encontró impresos los nombres de sus herederos, así como lo que les había legado. Ver los nombres del trío dorado, era de esperarse. Pero ver que a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, era también su heredero y que le había legado una simple carta… Eso hizo que lo sumara a la lista de sospechosos y lo colocara en el puesto número uno.

" _Bien, la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué Albus le daría la ubicación de la piedra, y para qué la usaría Draco? Es obvio que sabía los riesgos y también está claro que el joven Malfoy, podía sortearlos. Nadie niega la brillantez, del que fuera el mortífago más joven que existió. Y (bien sabía ella) que el chico jamás quiso ese destino. Debía haber una buena y noble razón, por la que Draco se arriesgaría. No lo dudaba, pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Si de todas maneras, nadie sabía de la existencia de la piedra gemela…_

 _¿Y si no la usó todavía? Con tan poderosa piedra, las posibilidades son infinitas"..._

La cabeza la directora era una locomotora a punto de descarrilarse por tantas preguntas, cuando una conversación a lo lejos la obligó a ocultarse.

No tuvo tiempo de leer el duplicado de la carta que Albus le dejó a Draco, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa. En el bolsillo interno de su túnica, quedó doblado aquel papel…

" _Ruego a Merlín que esto no tenga un hechizo de rastreo y que estos hombres hagan rápido, lo que sea que tengan que hacer. Si el efecto de la poción multijugos se acaba, estoy perdida…"_

 **¿Por qué tenemos que trasladar todo esto aquí?_** Un hombre de mediana edad llevaba sin magia, una cantidad insana de tubos de ensayo y balones de vidrio.

 **Porque un loco robó el velo de la muerte, violando todas las medidas de seguridad. Y si a eso le sumamos que el "héroe" destruyó la sala de profecías y premoniciones…_** Un joven de apenas unos veintitantos llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, mientras miraba divertido como su compañero hacía todo el trabajo pesado.

 **¿Pero por qué tenemos que hacer esto nosotros? Esto no tiene nada que ver con asuntos testamentarios. ¡Nosotros ejecutamos testamentos y sucesiones! ¡No somos elfos domésticos!_** No podía dejar de escupir la bronca aquel hombre, que ya sudaba la gota gorda de tanto esfuerzo que hacía.

 **¡Precisamente ese es el problema! Todo lo que está aquí, no puede tener contacto con la magia. Es el reglamento…_** Un suspiro cansino se escuchó de aquel joven, que al lado de su corpulento compañero, bien podría pasar por un niño.

 **Si, ya lo sé… El primer día que estuve aquí, me aparecí…_** Aunque era un lamento, un carmín que nacía desde su cuello, delataba lo vergonzoso que era para aquel hombre recordar eso.

 **¡Pfff! ¡JA JA JA!... ¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE ¡QUÉ!?_** Apenas si respiraba el joven, de la risa que le había dado de imaginarse toda la escena.

 **¡Yo antes era auror! ¿Cómo podía saberlo?_** Más avergonzado, imposible… _"¡Maldito mocoso!"_ Era el único pensamiento, del fornido trabajador.

 **¿Por qué lo dejaste? La paga no es tan buena aquí…_** La risa cedió el paso a la curiosidad del joven asistente.

 **Menos horas, más tiempo con mi familia… Mi esposa ahora duerme tranquila. La guerra le hizo tener los pelos en punta… Tú sabes_** Los años se hicieron evidentes en los ojos de aquel mago que (como todos), había sufrido con la guerra.

 **Si… Lo sé… Terminemos con esto, tengo hambre_** En parte se sentía culpable por haber sacado ese tema a colación. Pero el joven asistente, cuando era niño, soñó alguna vez con ser auror. Hoy daba gracias a su madre, por haberle aconsejado que lo pensase mejor (y que antes de arriesgar su vida le diera nietos)…

 **Sí, yo también_** La sonrisa volvió al marcado rostro. Si algo le levantaba el ánimo, eso, era comer. " _Merlín bendiga a su esposa por ello… que no estoy gordo sino por culpa de lo buena cocinera que ella es…"_

Si a Minerva McGonagall le quedaban dudas, si tenía o no buena suerte, esa charla casual se las despejó para siempre. Con sigilo, luego de que aquellos hombres hicieran su trabajo, salió de esa sala (y del ministerio) sin usar magia.

Apareciéndose en Hogsmeade, se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, dispuesta a leer el papel todavía oculto en su túnica…

 _ **Joven Draco Lucius Malfoy Black:**_

 _ **Mi niño, sé muy bien que lo último que esperabas, es una carta por parte mía. Pero tengo mis razones para que leas esto, después de mi partida. También sé lo que has tenido que pasar, y qué sólo reproches y prejuicios tontos e injustos hacia ti y tu familia, es todo lo que al final (me temo) quedará.**_

 _ **Debes saber que no hay hombre más noble que tu padrino, y que si juró protegerte con su vida, es sólo porque tú lo vales. Nunca olvides todo lo que hace e hizo por ti.**_

 _ **No sé el final de esta historia. Si he muerto y has sido tú quien lo ha hecho, nada tengo que reprocharte. Sé las razones y tu familia lo vale. Todo lo que mueve el amor verdadero, lo vale. Sin embargo, más me inclino a pensar que será tu padrino. No sólo porque yo se lo he pedido, sino porque conozco tu corazón mi niño. No hay nada que perdonar, pero si habrá muchas pérdidas que lamentar cuando esta locura acabe.**_

 _ **Tu padrino es muy cauto e inteligente. Es el mago más valiente, que he tenido el privilegio de conocer; y es por eso que me temo que tal vez, sea una de esas tantas pérdidas que lamentaremos al final. Si eso ocurre y estás dispuesto a remediarlo… ¡VIVE! ¡Simplemente, vive! No dejes que una marca en tu brazo condicione tu futuro. No te olvides por qué esta allí, y no olvides que el resto del mundo no lo sabe. Perdónalos y sigue adelante.**_

 _ **Espero que el futuro conozca al verdadero Draco. Todavía recuerdo aquella tonta discusión que tuve con Severus, sobre el pocicionista que veía en ti y el medimago que tú decías que querías ser. Espero que también eso sea parte de tu futuro. Ya nada más quisiera yo, que ofrecerte uno de mis caramelos de limón… ¡en este instante!**_

 _ **¿Severus te contó alguna vez, que era él quien me los hacía? Si no fue así, ¡ya te podrás imaginar el por qué! Pura modestia, desde que era alumno mío. Dicen que detrás de todo buen pocicionista, hay un excelente cocinero. Nadie los hace como él, y no existen mejores… Busca la receta, sería maravilloso que tú puedas enseñárselos a tus hijos y empezar así una linda tradición (es sólo una sugerencia).**_

 _ **En fin, me he desviado el tema. Vive Draco, yo creo en el futuro porque creo en Harry Potter, tanto como creo en ti.**_

 _ **Cariñosamente: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **PD: Ten en cuenta este concejo: Las cosas siempre se hacen mejor, cuando se hacen en quipo. Y un buen equipo sólo se forma, cuando existe un objetivo en común. Mucha suerte. Albus.**_

Decir que la directora de Hogwarts era un mar de lágrimas… es quedarse corto.

Minerva pudo leer entre líneas, Draco usaría la piedra para revivir a Severus Snape…

 **_###_**

Harry despertó, sólo por el deleite que era para sus sentidos el perfume de Draco. Si hubo algo que nunca pudo dejar de envidiar de su amigo (incluso cuando era su enemigo), es su perfume. Esa forma sutil de decir: _**"¡Hey, ya estoy aquí... admírame que es gratis!".**_ Su olfato no le engañó. Draco abrió la puerta y sin dedicarle tan sólo una mirada, se acostó a su lado. Gracias a la falta de sueño, pocas charlas relajadas tenían. Extrañaba eso. Extrañaba el tiempo que compartió con él. Extrañaba los días en Grimmauld Place…

La tristeza fue un sentimiento constante en tiempos de la pasada guerra, por eso cada vez que amenazaba su pecho, Harry huía casi sin proponérselo. Pero no hacía falta huir. Ver a Draco a su lado, era algo que lo ataba. No necesitas huir, cuando a tu lado está lo que te da calma. Aprovechando el cansancio ajeno, pudo observar a su amigo sin tapujos ni pena. El rubio es guapo, siempre lo fue, pero dormido… Es imposible que sólo con dormir, un "príncipe de hielo" se transforme en un ángel… _"Es injusto..."_

Draco abrió de repente sus ojos y le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa al "héroe". El moreno no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto y mucho menos cuando lentamente y sin vacilación, Draco posó sus labios sobre él. Pese a la sorpresa (y sin que el propio Harry entendiese el por qué), el beso dejó de ser casto en menos de un segundo. Lenguas bailando al son de gemidos. Falta de oxigeno, en medio del galopar de dos corazones. Nada podía ser mejor. Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, "el niño que vivió y venció" lamentablemente tuvo que despertar. Encontrándose solo y con una "señora erección", arrastró las ganas de insultar al mundo hacia al baño. Una vez allí, dejó que el agua se lleve su semilla y la frustración. Harry entonces, lo supo. Todo en su vida, giraba alrededor de Draco. " _ **Estoy hasta las manos… me enamoré como un idiota"**_. Y ya no le quedaban dudas.

La "frutilla de la torta", fue que al salir del baño, se encontró con un ángel dormido…A pesar de sentirse azorado, se acercó hasta el chico níveo y recordó su sueño. Suspirando derrotado, no tuvo otra cosa mejor que hacer, que acostarse al lado de aquel ser que representaba la belleza inalcanzable en su vida. Despertándolo con el movimiento...

 **Draco: _ ¿Y ese milagro?**

 **Harry: _ ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?**

 **Draco: _ Siempre tengo que rogarte que te bañes.**

 **Harry: _ ¿Me estás diciendo sucio?**

 **Draco: _ No, sólo que es extraño que te bañes a esta hora y sin que yo te lo pida.**

 **Harry: _ Bien, hoy podrás decir que no he ofendido a tu nariz.**

 **Draco: _ Tú no ofendes a mi nariz Harry… Si me molestara tu aroma no dormiría contigo. Sólo me aseguro que no te bañes antes de acostarte o antes de salir. Eso es todo.**

 **Harry: _ Y luego me dices a mí que soy tu mamá…**

 **Draco: _ Idiota…**

 **Harry: _…**

 **Draco: _ ¿Qué?**

 **Harry: _ Hueles bien…**

 **Draco: _…**

 **Harry: _ Buenas noches.**

Era temprano para dormir la noche y muy tarde para dormir la siesta… Pero para salvar la incomodidad del momento, ambos chicos decidieron cerrar los ojos, darse la espalda y rogar que el vecino no escuche el propio pulso acelerado. Momento importante para este par de idiotas enamorados. Momento, que tristemente, las fujoshis (por el horario) no pudieron ver. Y si ustedes me lo preguntan… una verdadera pena.

 **_###_**

Con la novela a punto de comenzar, los chicos estaban desesperados… Habían buscado a la directora, hasta debajo de las piedras. Theo y Neville se dispusieron a encontrar las chicas que tenían la clave. Mientras Hermione decidió hacer guardia en la puerta del despacho de la directora, así como Pansy en la puerta exterior del castillo. Ron le envió lechuzas a su padre y hermano. Recibió contestación inmediata, por parte de su hermano Percy:

 **RON:**

 **La directora se retiró del ministerio cerca del medio día. No está aquí, ya revisé. Cuídate y no hagas líos.**

 **Besos, Percy.**

Entonces Blaise y él, usando los pasillos secretos del castillo, se dirigieron a Hogsmeade en su búsqueda. En una carrera a contrarreloj que claramente estaban perdiendo; luego del fracaso de Theo y Neville, Hermione envió un patronus a Pansy, Ron y Blaise. Cuando estos arribaron, decidieron que la mejor opción era esperar a la directora en la antesala de su despacho. Todos se quedaron allí, salvo Blaise que fue hasta el comedor con la idea de vigilar de cerca a la "novela", con la promesa de destruir el espejo de ser necesario…

 **_###_**

Mientras, en el despacho de la directora…

 **Peeves: _ ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el comedor?**

 **Albus: _ Porque Minnie no ha vuelto todavía, y eso puede significar muchas cosas…**

 **Peeves: _ ¿Muchas cosas? ¿Cómo qué?**

 **Albus: _ Que los del ministerio, al negarle ver mi testamento, forzaran a Minerva a que hacerse de una copia de una manera poco ortodoxa y la hubiesen atrapado. O…**

 **Peeves: _ ¿O qué?**

 **Albus: _ O que en este momento ella esté viendo la novela.**

 **Peeves: _ O sea que estas aquí, para que la vieja no te acuse de saber lo que ya todos saben.**

 **Albus: _ Más o menos, también estoy intrigado en saber a quién le di la ubicación de la caja.**

 **Peeves: _ ¿Qué caja?**

 **Albus: _ Cof, cof… ¡La de mis caramelos de limón!**

 **Peeves: _ ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Viejo, estás cada vez más loco!... Me voy a ver a las idiotas del Draco team, ¡es muy fácil hacerlas enojar! ¡Chau!**

 **Albus: _ Adiós, Peeves…**

 **_###_**

 **Bien, repasemos… Draco ha robado la caja. No sé si la ha usado o no. Si lo ha conseguido y Severus está vivo, lo está ocultando… ¡No tiene sentido!._** La directora refunfuñaba con pasos pesados, mientras se dirigía al colegio.

Nuevamente recordó, por qué no debe dudar que la suerte estuvo de su lado ese día. La conversación que escuchó de los empleados del ministerio, no sólo le reveló que no podía usar magia en esa sala. Sino que además, en ese piso había sucedido algo…

 **¡El velo de la muerte fue robado! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Albus lo dijo en su carta, él creía en Draco tanto como en Harry! Es obvio, además se necesita de mucha energía para retener la caja. Si Draco lo hizo, necesitó de ayuda…_** La directora estaba eufórica, las piezas encajaban.

 **Draco sabía de la piedra, Harry le ayudó… El velo de la muerte… ¿Estoy sólo relacionándolo con Harry por eso, o forma parte de todo esto?... Eso sería lo única razón coherente por la que estos chicos lo ocultarían… ¿Pero para qué necesitan el velo?_** Minerva se detuvo en seco. _"Si la piedra podía deformar el tiempo y el espacio, eso significaba que no sólo podían revivir a un muerto o prolongar infinitamente su vida. Eso significaba, que de manera más poderosa, tenían el tiempo en sus manos"…_ Eso la hizo temblar por un instante, pero como era de Harry y de Draco de quienes estaba hablando…

 **Merlín… El velo… Ellos no sólo quieren traer a Severus… Harry se arriesgaría, ¡sin lugar a dudas! Eso los une, ambos lo harían por sus padrinos. Si no lo han hecho todavía, debo detenerlos, es muy peligroso. Pero si lo han conseguido, nadie puede saberlo._** Ya no había más que decir, el puzle ya estaba resuelto. Ninguno se lo diría a sus respectivos amigos (eso era obvio), y la directora no quería ni imaginarse la soledad que sufrirían y la valentía que debieron tener para afrontarlo.

Suspirando cansada, decidió que ya no quería caminar. Su instinto de madre le pedía a gritos ver a esos chicos. Y sobre todo, necesitaba descansar…

 **_###_**

Draco observaba al moreno de ojos verdes, dormir casi en un rincón de la cama. Siempre le hacía sentir culpable, el hecho que siempre fuese él, quien acaparara toda la cama y las colchas. Aunque envidiaba profundamente, la capacidad de sus compañero de dormir como un oso en hibernación. Él con su "molesto sueño ligero", todo lo despertaba. Sólo por eso, se podía dar el lujo de correrle el mechón de cabello de la cara de Harry, sin despertarlo. Siempre se encargaba de sacarle los zapatos o los lentes. Sólo cuando el moreno dormía, Draco no fingía ser un descarado. El resto del tiempo, bajo la lupa de aquella mirada verde, agradecía los años de educación que formaron la "máscara Malfoy"… Sólo con él, su timidez afloraba. Sólo con él, se permitía ser vulnerable. Harry, su héroe personal. Harry, su compañero. Su amigo…

 **¿A quién quiero engañar?... Es una locura…_** Draco ya no miraba al moreno. Ahora su atención estaba en el techo, aunque su mano acariciaba distraídamente, la mano del oji-verde.

Ya ni ganas de gritar le quedaban… O enamoraba al chico que tenía al lado, o debía prepararse para tener una muy larga amistad del tipo tortura. Para colmo, una de esas que te persiguen toda la vida. Especialmente ahora, que tanto que los unía…

Mientras, en Hogwarts:

 **¡Ya sabía yo! ¡Seguro ahora Draco, se está arrepintiendo de estar con un cabeza hueca Gryffindor!_** Verde de la envidia, hablaba indignada, una Ravenclaw.

 **¡Cierra la boca, rata con alas! ¡Enciérrate en la biblioteca, a ver si dices algo inteligente!_** Y aunque se trataba de una Slytherin, era obvio para todos, el gesto de la mano del "príncipe de hielo"

 **Si, es obvio que Dra… co…_** Y en verdad quiso seguir opinando otra Slytherin, pero se quedó con la cara hecha un poema.

La discusión no pudo continuar, porque (como nunca) Draco no tuvo mejor idea que desnudarse en la habitación y no en el baño, como acostumbraba. Para el colmo de las bendiciones del dios de las fujoshis, el chico níveo se tomó "su tiempo" para elegir el pijama usaría esa noche.

Está de más decir que el tsunami de baba llegaba hasta la mesa de los profesores. Si a eso le sumamos que (luego de elegir pijama), el "príncipe de hielo" le desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón a Harry…

 **¡ESA SERPIENTE QUIERE ABUSAR DE POTTER!_** Ya estaba hiperventilando una cándida Hufflepuff.

 **¡Ay Merlín bendito! Le está sacando los zapatos y ¡Harry ni reacciona! Seguro y ahora le saca el…e-el pa-pan..._** La pobre Gryffindor caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras los demás miraban la escena con los ojos desorbitados **.**

 **¡PANTALÓN!_** Se escuchó el grito de la boca de cuatro hufflepuff, cinco Gryffindor y siete Slytherin.

Peeero… Las/los fujoshis se quedaron con las ganas, porque inmediatamente Draco tapó al moreno, y (dejando una pequeña luz encendida) se dispuso a dormir.

 **Mi corazón ya no puede con esto… Voy a morir... de nuevo._** Sir Nicholas habló por todos los presentes.

 **Ya no hay dudas… ¡Habrá boda antes que termine el año!_** Le brillaban de emoción los ojitos a la dama gorda, que se había colado en el cuadro de unos pensadores renacentistas, a los que prácticamente aplastó en una esquina.

 **La verdad, ya no estoy seguro de nada… Esa serpiente hoy te engaña, mañana te arropa, pasado te cela… Con razón Harry esta hasta el cuello con él, es imposible aburrirse…_** Dean Thomas se rascaba la cabeza mirando perplejo todo. _"Y yo que pensaba que las emociones se terminarían con la guerra… La verdad, todo es diferente ahora… Aunque no sé si eso es bueno, malo o simplemente ¡muy loco!"_

 **Reconozco que ambos están como una quiere… Por cualquiera de los dos, yo me tiro de cabeza al río. No sé, tal vez… Bueno, eso…_** Parvati Patil, a pesar de tener cierta idea negativa sobre el "chico que vivió y venció", no dejaba de ser objetiva.

 **¡¿Ah?!_** Volviendo de sus pensamientos, a Dean le pico la curiosidad a lo que su amiga decía.

 **¡Tú sabes! ¡Química sexual!_** Parvati Patil, lo miró hastiada… _"Este chico,_ _¿_ _es o se hace?"_

 **Te creo…_** La chica que intervino en la conversación era una Slytherin… y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 **Pues yo pienso que son el uno para el otro_** Y he aquí el comentario, de la más pequeñita de los Hufflepuff presentes.

 **¡** **Habrá que ver!_** Le replicó una Ravenclaw, a la pequeña tejón.

 **See…_** Y he aquí los comentarios de los únicos varones presentes que perecían al Draco team… A pesar de ser ambos Gryffindor…

 **_###_**

La directora se apareció dentro del castillo. Silencioso, como lo era siempre a esas horas, con parsimonia se dirigió a su despacho. Un cuchicheo nervioso, la hizo desviar el camino y entrar por un falso espejo. Anonadada, observó como toda la sala se había trasformado en un improvisado cine. Decir que estaba furiosa, y más cuando observó quienes eran los espiados (de forma demasiado descarada, vale aclarar), era quedarse corto…

Pero antes de abrir la boca y mandar a todo el mundo a una detención de por vida. Un grito deshizo su atención…

 **¡Viene la directora por el pasillo principal! ¡Desaparezca todo el mundo!_** Blaise Zabini hizo su entrada de manera dramática, y en cuestión de minutos, el espejo había sido apagado. Y el italiano, ahora solo, se alejó lentamente del comedor.

Siguiendo los pasos del slytherin's, se encontró a si misma dirigiéndose a su despacho. Por alguna razón, no le extrañó que le muchacho supiera la clave y entrara antes que ella. Una vez adentro, todo estuvo claro como el agua.

 **Profesora… perdón, directora. Tenemos que hablarle de algo muy serio…_** Los seis jóvenes, dirigieron su semblante más grave a la mujer. Todos los gestos hablaban por ellos.

 **Lo sé, yo también tengo que hablar con ustedes…_** Con las dudas ya resueltas y la mirada fija, la directora también les supo decir con su lenguaje corporal, que el asunto debía resolverse inmediatamente.

 **_Día 29 de la competencia_**

Luego de la charla-debate de la directora con sus ex alumnos. Los puntos y las dudas se fueron aclarando. Desde la "desaparición" de Harry y Draco, pasando por la carta del ex director del colegio a Draco y el robo de la piedra, hasta el robo del velo de la muerte…

Todo coincidía en un punto: Severus Snape y Sirius Black.

Si lo habían logrado o no, eso era arena de otro costal. Nadie podía saberlo y es por ello, que todos tomaron realmente conciencia de lo peligrosa que había sido la situación de la "novela". La misma, les podía haber llevado a una "visita permanente" a Azkaban. Principalmente para Draco, que con su historial de "ex mortífago"…

Fingirían que no sabían nada, la historia del "romance" en sí, era un excelente camuflaje. Sin embargo, mientras los chicos usarían (de ser necesario) productos Weasley como plan de contención. La directora, quien podía usar la red flu de la competencia, iría personalmente a alertar a los protagonistas de este embrollo...

Hablar con el ministro sin levantar sospechas, fue fácil. Pero siendo el último día de la competencia, Minerva tendría que esperar hasta que la prueba de ese día termine.

Mientras Theo y Neville (en su "escapada" diaria a los invernaderos) sin siquiera proponérselo, dieron con las chiquillas que portaban la clave, cuando estas recibían la paga semanal. Fue gratificante amenazarlas, y mucho más el cortar "oficialmente" la novela. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaron…

Por suerte, Hermione y Pansy no se quedarían tranquilas hasta que la directora les confirmara que había alertado a sus amigos. Aunque claro… es difícil poner atención, cuando a tu novia le piden una cita. O cuando a tu amigo le entran dudas existencialistas sobre el amor. O cuando te carcome la cabeza y se te consume el alma de preocupación, al averiguar que la piedra puede provocar una muerte lenta y espantosa por "envenenamiento mágico progresivo"…

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Capítulo 6: Ahora o nunca.**

 **Notas del cap: NA:**

 **Voy a adelantarles dos cosas:**

 **La primera, los capítulos a partir de aquí (en teoría) serán largos. Por lo que necesitaré de su ayuda para que me digan si voy por buen camino, o si debo hacerlos más cortos e intensos, o si ven algún horror de ortografía-cohesión-lunfardo. En serio necesito ayuda con esto.**

 **La segunda, a los diez capítulos originales se les ha sumado un especial.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a los lectores "fantasmas" y muchas más a los que comenten.**

 **PD: Theo me hizo vomitar abejas en este cap… tanto que tuve que ver hard yaoi para sacarme el asco. (Es broma lo último, je)**

 **_10 am del día 29 de la competencia_**

 **Alumnos concursantes, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la última prueba del primer torneo académico internacional, celebrado en este país… _** Estallaron los aplausos de todos los presentes, cuando el ministro sonriente dijo estas palabras, desde un adornado palco. Elevado, por encima de los pocos y afortunados jóvenes que llegaron a la final de la competencia.

 **Comprendo sus nervios y quiero decirles, en nombre de todo el plantel de profesores consultos, mis mayores felicitaciones por haber llegado a esta instancia. Tengo el agrado de comunicarles además, que por encontrarse entre los magos y brujas más brillantes de su generación, tendrán prioridad para cualquier cargo ministerial al que deseen concursar, cualquiera sea su país de origen._** El ministro vio con deleite, las expresiones de sorpresa de los participantes.

 **Ya conocen las reglas, tendrán 3 horas para realizar este examen. No pueden levantarse, por lo que les recomiendo que aprovechen este tiempo para ir al baño…_** Risas nerviosas llegaron al ministro, quien intentaba aligerar los nervios de los chicos que tenía enfrente.

 **En esta ocasión, todos los exámenes son diferentes y no poseen preguntas abiertas. Por lo que una vez devuelto el examen, los resultados los tendrán en minutos... Sin embargo, los ganadores serán anunciados mañana, en la ceremonia de cierre. Reitero mis felicitaciones a todos ustedes. Y es el deseo, de todos los que hicimos posible este torneo, que tengan el mayor de los éxitos en su futuro. En 15 minutos comenzamos, mucha suerte..._** El ministro se retiró entonces de la tarima, seguido por furiosos y enérgicos aplausos y ovaciones.

Nadie se esperaba el "premio de último momento". ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Un trabajo en el ministerio! Eso fue un coro de ángeles sonando de fondo, para Draco Malfoy.

 **Draco: _ ¿Escuchaste Harry? Ni mi apellido, ni la falta de tus éxtasis, evitaran que ellos estén orgullosos de nosotros…**

 **Harry: _ Ellos ya están orgullos de nosotros, Draco. Nunca pongas en duda eso… Vamos, hay una copa que llevar a Hogwarts.**

 **Draco: _ ¡Y galeones, no olvides los galeones!**

 **Harry: _ ¡NUNCA! ¡Ja ja ja!**

Paralelamente, detrás de esta sala. Minerva estaba como un león enjaulado…

 **_Estoy a solo unos metros y no puedo verlos… ¡Que frustrante!**

El ministro Shacklebolt salió a su encuentro en ese momento, y la directora de Hogwarts trató (por todos los medios posibles), parecer interesada en lo que él le conversaba. A pesar de los años (y la vida) de Minerva McGonagall, la mujer no dejaba de ser bella y mucho menos elegante. Y es que (a pesar de la seriedad con la que llevaba su cargo), el ministro no era ciego. Quiso e intentó, con todo el repertorio con el que disponía (vale aclarar, que tampoco era mucho que digamos) ser galante para la hermosa dama que tenía enfrente…

Luego de dos horas, Minerva quería tirarse de cabeza de la torre de astronomía o de cualquier torre que tuviese a su alcance. Pero, pudo averiguar (entre tanta parloteada del ministro) dónde es que estaban las habitaciones de sus chicos. A la mínima oportunidad (huyó) fue hacia allí, con la esperanza de hablar con ellos ni bien termine la prueba.

 **_Hogwarts, 12hs_**

La hora del almuerzo, nunca había sido tan silenciosa. El alumnado se dividió entre los que estaban verdes de la envidia hacia Draco y Harry, y los que ya no podían esperar para el _**"final"**_ de la novela (final que se volvería épico, ni bien ellos regresen al colegio y sepan que ya TODOS SABEN de su relación)…

Por otro lado, seis jóvenes estaban con los pelos de punta. Las chicas creadoras de la "novela" más vista y comentada en la historia del colegio, habían desaparecido.

 **Pansy: _ ¡¿Se puede saber cómo las perdieron?!**

 **Theo: _ ¡Créeme que no tengo idea!**

 **Blaise: _ Se me ocurre una forma… Una que te incluye a vos, a tu novio y a los invernaderos.**

 **Theo: _ ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!**

 **Ron: _ ¡Ya basta! Me importa menos que un moco de troll, ¡tenemos que encontrarlas!**

 **Neville: _ Iré con Luna… ¡Alguien en Ravenclaw debe saber de ellas!**

 **Theo: _ ¡Voy contigo, no pienso dejarte solo con tu ex!**

 **Pansy: _ ¡No! ¡Yo voy a ir con Neville! Tú no piensas con claridad estando cerca de tu novio.**

 **Blaise: _ Concuerdo.**

 **Theo: _ ¡HEY!**

 **Hermione: _ Ron, conoces a la mayoría de los elfos de este castillo. Prueba con ellos. Theo y Blaise, quédense cuidando el espejo.**

 **Theo: _ ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?**

 **Hermione: _ Ayudaré a Ron y buscaré en Hufflepuff. Neville… dile a Luna que lo siento, que otro día será.**

Sin más, la leona se alejó arrastrando de la túnica al pelirrojo. Tan preocupada estaba, que no vio la indignación de Theo por recibir órdenes suyas (aunque estaba más enojado por la mera mención de Luna Lovegood), ni observó la mirada peligrosa que Pansy dirigió hacia ella.

 **Neville: _ Theo, no hagas tonterías. Te amo, y vamos a encontrar a esas hijas de… su mamá.**

 **Theo: _ Pansy, ¿me cuidas a mi gatito?**

 **Pansy: _ No te preocupes… Yo vigilo a Lovegood por ti** _ **("y por mi"**_ **).**

Una vez que Pansy y Neville se fueron. Los slytherin's, con disimulo, se ubicaron estratégicamente cerca del espejo.

 **Blaise: _ ¿Gatito?... ¿Es enserio?**

 **Theo: _ Cierra. La. Boca.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Qué se siente llevar correa?**

 **Theo: _ Blaise… No estoy de humor, tengo los testículos de corbata. No sé qué diablos va a pasar con Draco. Si te soy sincero, no me importa lo que hizo, ni por qué lo hizo, y mucho menos el hecho que Potter esté involucrado. Lo único que me importa, es que Draco no termine en Azkaban... ¡Y que mi novio deje de nombrarme su ex cada vez que necesite apoyo, como si yo estuviera pintado!**

 **Blaise: _ No me malinterpretes, en verdad tengo curiosidad. Calculo que lo que tú tienes, son celos. Y se ve que son una m*****... Pero reconozco que con tu "gatito", te ves más feliz que antes.**

 **Theo: _... ¿Gracias?... Perdóname, a veces no me reconozco. Lovegood fue la primera relación de Neville, y yo… no estuve con nadie hasta Neville. Es tonto, lo sé. Pero me llena de inseguridades que la nombre cada cinco minutos, y más, que su opinión tenga tanto peso en él.**

 **Blaise: _ Por qué no te haces "su amigo" y controlas ese punto.**

 **Theo: _ Lo intenté… pero ¡no puedo! Me hierve la sangre saber que ella lo miró, lo besó o lo tocó antes que yo. Mi gatito ¡es mío!**

 **Blaise: _ Ok, cálmate… Te diría que hay más peces en el mar, pero…**

 **Theo: _ ¡Sólo quiero a MI Neville!**

 **Blaise: _ Me quedó claro ese punto. Repito, ¿cómo se siente?**

 **Theo: _ ¿Estar enamorado?**

 **Blaise: _ Si.**

 **Theo: _ Yo… no sé cómo describirlo. Sólo sé que sin él, estoy intranquilo. Su presencia, la mayoría de las veces, me hace mejor persona. Hasta que él no entró en mi vida, yo no tenía idea de lo solo que estaba. Con él… no necesito la opinión de nadie más. Su felicidad, su tristeza, sus dudas y sus certezas. Todo en él, es mío. Lo vivo así. Lo siento así. Dejé de tener sueños egoístas, ahora son compartidos. Planifico, casi sin pensarlo, un futuro con él… Por eso me da temor que se vaya, aun cuando me dice que me ama. Es casi imposible para mí, no sentirme un insecto inmerecedor de su sonrisa. En un minuto soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y al siguiente, me quiero tirar a las vías del tren. Es agotador, es intenso, y al mismo tiempo… me da una paz infinita. Un sentido de pertenencia, pero no hacia un lugar. Sino hacia tu lugar en el mundo, eso es lo que Neville significa para mí. Es mi lugar y mi mundo… ¿Me explico?**

 **Blaise: _ ¡WOW!... ¡Qué loco! Me suena a tortura, y a que tú eres masoquista. Aunque, reconozco que eso de "sentir paz infinita" y darle un sentido a tu vida. Bueno, suena tentador. Odiosamente "románico-meloso", pero tentador.**

 **Theo: _ ¿Nunca sentiste algo parecido? ¿Nunca quisiste algo más? No sé… ¿nunca te fijaste en alguien lo suficiente como para notar, cosas que nadie parece notar?**

 **Blaise: _…N-no…**

 **Theo: _ ¿N-no?... Blaise, dilo.**

 **Blaise: _ Pansy me dijo que no paso ni un sólo día, sin hablar de la comadreja.**

 **Theo: _ Eso es cierto…**

 **Blaise: _ Gracias por el dato.**

 **Theo: _ No te enojes.**

 **Blaise: _ Mejor, olvida lo un último. Son tonterías de Pansy.**

 **Theo: _ Ok...**

 **Blaise: _...**

 **Theo: _ Dime, ¿notaste que Granger tenía el pelo recogido?**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Eh? No.**

 **Theo: _ ¿Notaste que Pansy ha cambiado de perfume?**

 **Blaise: _ No.**

 **Theo: _ ¿Notaste algo diferente en Weasley?**

 **Blaise: _…**

 **Theo: _ Blaise, yo sólo estaba adivinando… No sé si Granger tenía el pelo recogido o si Pansy cambió de perfume. Yo sólo noto esas cosas en Neville… Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?**

 **Blaise: _…Yo…No sé a donde quieres llegar.**

 **Theo: _ Blaise, ¿no pensaste que, tal vez, tus tontas discusiones con Weasley se deben a que sólo buscas su atención?**

 **Blaise: _ No creo… No sé… ¡A veces él empieza! ¡Siempre desconfía de nosotros!**

 **Theo: _ Su desconfianza, ¿te duele?**

 **Blaise: _ Creo que sí, no sé… Me molesta, creo.**

 **Theo: _ Y cuando discutes con él... ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Blaise: _ Bien, principalmente porque me divierte hacerlo enojar... me gusta cuando pone esa cara de "te voy a matar".**

 **Theo: _ Dime… ¿Qué opinas del hecho de que Ron sigue enamorado de Granger?**

 **Blaise: _ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Pansy lo mataría!**

 **Theo: _ Blaise… eso que sentiste recién, son celos. Bienvenido a mi mundo… Lamento informarte, que estás hasta el cuello con la comadreja.**

 **Blaise: _ ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te volviste en un experto?!**

 **Theo: _ Blaise, mientras estábamos hablando, tu cuerpo te ha estado delatando… Cada vez que te hice pensar en él, te sonrojaste. Muy poco, pero tú nunca lo haces. Cada vez que te hice rever tus actitudes frente a él, estuviste retorciendo tus manos, y rara vez te pones así de nervioso. Y mientras estábamos hablando, has estado mirando en dirección por donde se fueron Granger y Weasley…**

 **Blaise: _ La madre que me parió...**

 **Theo: _ Eso mismo dije yo, cuando descubrí que me gustaba Neville…**

 **_En algún lugar cercano a las cocinas del colegio _**

 **Ron: _ ¡No saben nada! Les pregunté y les pedí que las buscaran. Y... ¡nada de nada!... ¿tuviste suerte?**

 **Hermione: _Hice varios hechizos de rastreo buscando pociones multijugos, encantamientos desilusionadores y bloqueos mágicos. Te aseguro que en Hufflepuff, no están.**

 **Ron: _ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?... hay que avisarles a Pansy y a Neville. Quizás ellos tuvieron suerte.**

 **Hermione: _Ok, les enviaré un patronus...**

 **Ron: _Conozco esa cara... ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Hermione: _Pasa que tú y yo, necesitamos ir al despacho de la directora.**

 **Ron: _ ¡¿Ah?!**

 **Hermione: _Tenemos que hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore. No sabemos nada de la piedra, sólo que es peligrosa. McGonagall no dijo mucho. Ni siquiera sabemos si la usaron o si tuvieron éxito.**

 **Ron: _ ¡Fácil! Mientras hablas con Dumbledore, yo uso la red-flu para ver si hay alguien en la casa Black. Sólo sería cuestión de rezar, que las protecciones de la casa no estén bloqueadas para nosotros dos, específicamente hablando.**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Eres un genio! Draco y Harry debieron bloquear toda comunicación mientras vivían allí, pero es imposible que los dejaran así al venir al colegio. Bueno, suponiendo que canuto y Snape estén vivos y viviendo allí.**

Luego de que la castaña enviara a Neville y a su novia un escueto patronus. Ella y Ron, se dirigieron al despacho de la directora presurosos, siempre tratando de no llamar la atención de aquellos que se cruzasen por su camino.

 **Ron: _Mione... Hermione, por favor vamos más lento. ¡Estoy muerto!**

 **Hermione: De acuerdo... Ayúdame a pensar qué le voy a preguntar a Dumbledore. Sé que hablará con acertijos... ¡como siempre!**

 **Ron: _Yo propongo que simplemente le preguntes que riesgos existen por usar la piedra. A partir de lo que él te diga, sabrás que seguir preguntándole.**

 **Hermione: _Ok... tienes razón... Tengo que tranquilizarme un poco.**

 **Ron: _Mione... Serán ideas mías, pero ¿te diste cuenta que Blaise no me dirigió la palabra?**

 **Hermione: _No, la verdad, no me di cuenta. Aunque es mejor así... apenas ustedes dos empiezan a hablar, se ponen a pelear como perros y gatos.**

 **Ron: _Si, lo sé. Pero es raro que no me hiciera ningún comentario. Por ejemplo, no hizo el chiste obvio sobre el por qué conozco a todos los elfos del castillo... Yo esperaba a que me digiera algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!**

 **Hermione: _Lo dices como si te gustara que te busque pelea constantemente... No me mires así. Es la verdad.**

 **Ron: _ ¡No digas tonterías! Odio, que me busque la bronca todo el tiempo. Es sólo que me extrañó.**

 **Hermione: _ ¿Te preocupa?...**

 **Ron: _… Un poco... Debes pensar que soy un cretino.**

 **Hermione: _No, pienso que eres un dulce. No te mortifiques. Él actúa así, porque está preocupado, como todos...**

 **Ron: _Si... debe ser eso. Yo también tengo mucho miedo de qué resultará de todo esto. Harry ya ha pasado bastante con lo de Voldy-nazi. Es un hecho que los problemas lo persiguen.**

 **Hermione: _Ron... ¿Por qué le sigues el juego a Zabini? Tú no eres de los que les gusta pelear. Te gusta el silencio y la paz. El ruido de tu casa, sólo lo aguantas a la hora de la comida. El resto del tiempo te la pasas en tu habitación jugando ajedrez mágico, o ayudas a tu mamá en el jardín.**

 **Ron: _No sé... Él me saca de las casillas. Encima por momentos, parece disfrutarlo. En ese punto, es cuando exploto. Detesto que goce incordiarme. Si no estuviera en el colegio le rompo la cara.**

 **Hermione: _Aun así, te preocupa.**

 **Ron: _Si... Es que si lo pienso detenidamente, no es mal tipo. Además, a veces lo veo conversar con Pansy o con Neville. Él es agradable... cuando se lo propone. Incluso es agradable contigo. Hay veces en que hablan de cosas complicadas y, aparte de sentirme un completo idiota, me doy cuenta que él es tan inteligente como tú. No termino de entender, por qué me molesta todo el tiempo. Es obvio que lo hace a propósito. Pero... tienes razón, me preocupa. Tal vez, me acostumbre a ese trato...**

 **Hermione: _Tal vez...**

 **_ Gran comedor, Hogwarts_**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo sigue esto?**

 **Theo: _Depende... Primero deberías estudiar a Weasley, si no lo conoces no descubrirás que gustos tienen en común. De ahí, a conquistarlo... Claro, suponiendo que lo tuyo sea algo serio y él te corresponda. Pansy es buena con esas cosas, ella me ayudó con mi gatito. Obvio, también cuentas conmigo.**

 **Blaise: _Pansy me dijo nunca se fijaría en mí, por... por mi...**

 **Theo: _Tu fama.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Tan mala es?**

 **Theo: _Bastante, y más teniendo en cuenta que los Weasley no cuentan en su haber ni un solo divorcio. No te olvides que son sangre pura, precisamente por ese detalle... Es obvio que el chico, después de lo de Granger, no querrá intentar nada con nadie en mucho tiempo. Puedes esperar y...**

 **Blaise: _No quiero esperar. Quiero resolver esto lo antes posible. Si es o no amor, y si me corresponde o no. Nunca me lleve bien con la paciencia.**

 **Theo: _Bueno, está bien. Habla con Pansy, que ella maquine una estrategia. Enorgullece a nuestra casa y conquista al león... ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Se supone que te estoy animando.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Y qué pasa si lo logro, y con el tiempo me aburro de él? Ya no quiero tener esa "fama". ¿O si no lo logro y me quedo así, enamorado para siempre? Peor todavía, ¿qué pasa si me voy al diablo con los celos? ¿Y si...?**

 **Theo: _ ¡YA! ¡Cálmate! ¡Por Merlín!... sobre la marcha se verá eso. Lo siento Blaise, algo de paciencia, tendrás que tener.**

 **Blaise: _¡Que porquería!**

 **Theo: _Te entiendo. En verdad, no sabes cuánto... Estos gryffindor's, seducen sin saber.**

 **_ Pasillos centrales de Hogwarts _**

 **Neville: _ ¡Pansy! ¡Pansy! Ve más lento, ya no me dan las piernas…**

 **Pansy: _ No, tengo que encontrar a Lovegood.**

 **Neville: _ ¡¿Eh?! Sí, tenemos que encontrarla, pero también tenemos que buscar a esas malditas.**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Está bien!... ¡Ahí esta! ¡Lovegood!**

 **Luna: _ ¡Hola Neville! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Neville: _ Luna, ¿recuerdas de las chicas que te conté?**

 **Luna: _ Si, las que tienen la clave de la novela… ¿Qué pasó con ellas?**

 **Neville: _ ¡Han desaparecido! No las encontramos por ningún lado… ¿Las has visto?**

 **Luna: _ ¡Oh no!... mmm… No, lo siento, hoy no las he visto… Lo siento en verdad. Sus nargles eran muy oscuros. Yo quería bañarlos, a ver si así podía ayudarlos. No es bueno que anden por ahí nargles oscuros. No, definitivamente, eso nunca es bueno.**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Nargles?**

 **Neville: _ Luego te explico… Bueno Luna, si las ves, no las pierdas de vista y envíame un patronus o una lechuza… Ah, Hermione dice que hoy no puede, que otra vez será.**

 **Luna: _ Oh… y yo que quería mi cita…**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Cita? ¡¿Qué cita?! Escúchame Lovegood, ¡Hermione NO va a salir contigo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!**

 **Luna: _ ¿Ah? ¡Oye! ¡Me duele!**

 **Neville: _ ¡¿Pansy, qué estás haciendo?!**

 **Pansy: _ Sólo estoy "conversando" con tu ex…**

 **Neville: _ Eso no lo llamaría conversar… Luna, perdona. Es que estamos un poco alterados por la "novela".**

 **Luna: _ Comprendo… Aunque tengo una duda… ¿A qué se refiere, con salir con Hermione?**

 **Pansy: _ No me provoques. No te conviene.**

 **Luna: _ Es que, no entiendo. Hermione no va a salir con nosotros, ¿o sí?**

 **Neville: _ ¿Nosotros?**

 **Luna: _ ¡Sí! Víctor y yo, tendremos una "cita a ciegas". Hermione, me está ayudando.**

 **Pansy: _ ¡UPS!... De repente, ya hasta me caes bien Lovegood.**

 **Luna: _ ¡Vaya! Tus nargles son bebes todavía. Son muy tiernos.**

 **Pansy: _ Neville, tienes tres segundos para decirme que es un nargle.**

 **Neville: _ Pansy, me estás dando un poquito de miedo… Los nargles son animalitos mágicos, que sólo unas pocas personas pueden ver. Existen muy pocos "estudios" sobre ellos, precisamente por eso…**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Y qué hacen? ¡¿Cómo me los quito?!**

 **Luna: _ No puedes quitártelos, los tenemos todos. Son como los ácaros.**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Los qué?**

 **Neville: _ Enserio Pansy, no importa.**

 **Luna: _ Neville… ¿Buscaron a esas chicas con el mapa de Harry?**

 **Neville: _ ¡Eres una genia! ¡Ron seguro lo tiene!**

 **Pansy: _ ¿Ah? ¿Qué mapa? ¡Dejen de ignorarme!**

 **Luna: _ ¡Qué bonitos nargles-bebés! ¿Les puedo tomar una foto?**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi cabello!**

 **Neville: _ Lo siento Luna, ¡estamos apurados! ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Luna: _ ¡Adiós chicos! No se preocupen, que si las veo, ¡les aviso!**

Neville tomó firmemente la mano de la slytherin's sin titubear, poco es lo que se alejaron de la ravenclaw's, cuando un patronus de Hermione los hizo desviar su camino hacia el comedor en busca de los slytherin's restantes. Y en menos de lo que se tarda decir quidditch, ya estaban ahí.

 **Blaise: _ ¿Las encontraron?**

 **Neville: _ No.**

 **Theo: _ ¿Y Lovegood?**

 **Pansy: _ A esa sí. Esta loca como una cabra, pero me cae tan bien esa chica…**

 **Neville: _ ¿Ah?**

 **Theo: _ Es broma, ¿verdad?**

 **Pansy: _ Tranquilo, tu gatito tierno y mi gatita gruñona, están a salvo. Lunática, tiene el ojo en alguien más… Bueno, tal vez sólo le interesen los nargles del húngaro.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Na-qué?**

 **Theo: _ Olvídalo… Aun así, no me fío del todo.**

 **Neville: _ ¡Theo! ¡Ya te dije que no seas así!**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Oh, por Merlín! Lunática, no es tan mala.**

 **Neville: _ ¡No le digas lunática!**

 **Blaise: _ Por favor, dime que no me veré como tú o como Pansy…**

 **Theo: _ Tarde...**

 **Pansy: _ Mmm… Estoy adivinando, pero parece que "alguien" estuvo conversando con el espejo.**

 **Theo: _ ¡Exacto!**

 **Blaise: _ ¡HEY!**

 **Pansy: _ ¡POR FIN!**

 **Neville: _ No entiendo nada. Amor, ¿me explicas?**

 **Theo: _ Pasa que a Blaise, le gusta muuucho Ron.**

 **Blaise: _ No, espera. Esto todavía no es seguro. No digas nada, ¡por favor!**

 **Neville: _ No… ¡Esto es más que seguro! ¡Mira esa cara! No te preocupes Zabini, soy una tumba… Va a estar difícil, muy difícil.**

 **Pansy: _ ¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Va a trabajar por todo lo que no trabajó en su vida!**

 **Theo: _ ¡Oigan! ¡No me depriman al chico!**

 **Blaise: _ Los mandaría a los tres al diablo… pero los necesito.**

 **Neville: _ Ron es muy difícil de convencer. Él no entiende grises. Para él, o es blanco es negro, y Blaise entra en la segunda categoría.**

 **Theo: _ Habrá que mostrarle el lado tierno de este "secamente"…**

 **Blaise: _ ¡No soy un "secamente"!**

 **Pansy: _ Eres tan "secamente", como uke es la comadreja o el gatito de Theo o yo misma.**

 **Theo: _ Demasiada información para mi gusto.**

 **Neville: _ Concuerdo.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Cómo saben que Weasley es…?**

 **Theo: _ Porque es obvio.**

 **Blaise: _ ¿Por qué presiento que me están ocultando información?... ¿Ron estuvo con algún chico?... ¡Neville!**

 **Theo: _ ¡No intimides a mi gatito!**

 **Pansy: _ Hay cosas, que no podemos decirte. Lo bueno de esto, es que aprenderás a manejar los celos.**

 **Blaise: _ Hasta el momento. No he visto a ninguno de ustedes, manejar los celos…. Hipócritas.**

 **Theo: _ Eso no te lo discutiré, pero tendrás que confiar en nosotros.**

 **Pansy: _ Habla por ti, yo no soy celosa… Sólo cuido lo que es mío. Es diferente.**

 **Theo: _ ¡"Caradura"!**

 **Neville: _ ¡Ya basta! Primero, y escúchame con atención, Blaise. Si abres la boca, te mato. Segundo, Ron no estuvo con ningún chico. Tercero, si sabemos los gustos de Ron, es porque él nos contó sobre cierto sueño que tuvo. ¡Ya está! ¡Esos es todo! ¡¿Podemos concentrarnos en la "novela"?!**

 **Pansy: _ Bueno.**

 **Theo: _ ¡Si, amor!**

 **Blaise: _ De acuerdo…**

 **Neville: _ ¡GRACIAS!**

 **_ 16hs, Hogwarts_**

Una vez que arribaron al despacho de McGonagall (luego de verificar que nadie los estaba viendo), Hermione y Ron se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos objetivos.

 **Hermione: _ Señor… Señor Dumbledore… ¡Por favor, despierte! Necesito preguntarle algo. ¡Es muy importante!**

 **Dumbledore: _ Señorita Granger… Disculpe que no pueda ofrecerle un caramelo de limón, y perdone si la hice esperar. Dígame, ¿qué necesita saber?**

 **Hermione: _ Profesor, ¿qué riesgos hay al usar la piedra gemela?**

 **Dumbledore: _ Veo por su cara, que necesita saber todo acerca de la piedra. Puedo empezar diciéndole…**

 **Hermione: _ Disculpe profesor, el tiempo que poseo es muy escaso. Sólo quiero saber a qué atenerme, tanto si Harry usó la piedra como si desea hacerlo. Él es como mi hermano, lo apoyaré hasta el final.**

 **Dumbledore: _ Entiendo… En ese caso le diré que el riesgo es muy alto. Primero, para retenerla en un lugar sin que escape, se necesita mucha energía. Pero como ellos, además, necesitaban trasladarla. Lo más lógico es que tuvieron que atarla a un núcleo mágico. Sí, es lo que está pensando… Uno de ellos, Harry o Draco, para llevársela del castillo debieron atarla a su cuerpo. Eso produce agotamiento mágico progresivo, el final lo conoce.**

 **Hermione: _ Pérdida de la magia y la muerte.**

 **Dumbledore: _ Exacto, pero eso no es todo. La piedra, en sí misma, es venenosa. Una vez utilizada, si no ha sido consumida, la piedra desaparecerá pero no sus efectos.**

 **Hermione: _ Suponiendo que ellos, para evitar la pérdida de magia, decidieron turnarse. Aun, si la utilizaron y la piedra se consumió, ¿el veneno continua en sus cuerpos?**

 **Dumbledore: _ Si, me temo que si no reciben tratamiento adecuado, ellos en un futuro enfermaran y…**

 **Hermione: _ Morirán.**

 **Dumbledore: _ Si…**

 **Hermione: _ Usted… ¡Usted es imposible! ¡¿Debo entender que ellos no saben de esto?! ¡¿Que mañana mismo podrían morir?!**

 **Dumbledore: _ ¡Por supuesto que no! Señorita Granger, tranquilícese. Ellos saben los riesgos. Yo advertí al joven Malfoy oportunamente….** _ **(O eso quiero creer)**_ **. Existen libros específicos, en la biblioteca de este colegio, con las claves para contrarrestar el veneno de la piedra. Además, cuento con que al lograrlo, Severus podrá mejorar los antídotos existentes. Él es excelente para hacer este tipo de cosas…**

 **Hermione: _ Dígame, qué libros son esos.**

 **Dumbledore: _ Hechizos antiguos de sanación efectiva de Galeno, y el libro de venenos minerales de Paracelso.**

 **Hermione: _ Adiós profesor… En verdad deseo que Sirius y el profesor Snape vuelvan con nosotros, pero si Harry sale lastimado con todo esto. Lo hago directamente responsable por ello… y se lo haré pagar con lo que más le duela… adiós.**

El retrato de Albus Dumbledore, mostró a un anciano con los ojos desorbitados. Miles de conjeturas cruzaron por la mente del ex director…

Delante de él, su ex alumna mostraba un semblante frío e indiferente. Antes de que Hermione saliera de su vista, ella le dedicó la mirada más psicótica que jamás observó en toda su vida (ni como cuadro, ni estando vivo)

Albus abrazó sus piernas, y encogido en su miedo, se quedó en esa posición por horas.

La realidad, era muy diferente a la que mostró la castaña. Ella sabía que el anciano nunca hizo las cosas de malo, sino más bien… de loco. Por eso (y para darle un escarmiento), fingió. Esa faceta dura, fue el "regalo" que la guerra le dejó. Siempre supo, del miedo que ella podía generar. Por eso lo hizo una vez más. Y así, con una sonrisa tétrica, fue en busca de su amigo.

Ron, apenas se encontró frente a la chimenea de la directora McGonagall, dudó. Era obvio que no podía llamar y simplemente preguntar por canuto o Snape. Entonces trató de hacer memoria… Luego de unos minutos, pudo recordar el código que tenían en la orden para estos casos.

 **¡Mansión Black!..._** Con felicidad, observó como la comunicación se establecía sin problemas.

 **Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?... ¡Oh! ¡Qué problema! ¡Me he equivocado!... Tal vez, sólo lo hice por unas pocas casas y he llamado a mis vecinos. Hooola, hooola. ¿Es esta la casa de mis vecinos?... mmm, ya no estoy seguro, mis vecinos tienen un perro y no siento ningún ladrido… ¡Hey! Bonito, bonitooo, ¿dónde está el perrito más bonito?... Oh, no hay ningún perrito… Entonces no son mis vecinos._** Debía hacer una larga pausa final, después de aquellas frases ensayadas.

Ron esperó, y siguió esperando por casi diez minutos mientras observaba lo que la chimenea le permitía ver, hasta que se rindió.

Por el polvo que había en la sala, era claro que nadie vivía allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, tanto polvo bien podía ser una fachada, ya que kreacher (de vez en cuando) limpiaba.

Ron no sabía que pensar. Según el código empleado, canuto debía ladrar dos veces para afirmar que se encontraba allí. Y aunque no hubo respuesta, el polvo le intrigaba.

En medio de estas cavilaciones, Hermione apareció con la peor de las noticias. Sin pensarlo, ambos enviaron un patronus y convocaron una reunión urgente en la sala de los menesteres. La "novela" podía esperar.

A pesar de la distancia fueron los primeros en llegar. Hermione le pidió a la sala una copia de los libros que le mencionó el anciano ex director. Para sorpresa de Ron, su deseo fue concedido de inmediato.

 **Ron: _ ¿Cómo supiste que la sala te daría eso?**

 **Hermione: _ La sala te da todo aquello que necesites y que se encuentre en el castillo. Siempre y cuando, no lo tenga alguien más.**

 **Ron: _ Repito, ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

 **Hermione: _ Lo descubrí por casualidad.**

 **Ron: _ ¿Casualidad?**

 **Hermione: _ Bueno, sé que este no es el mejor momento para decirte esto… Ron, estoy de novia con Pansy.**

 **Ron: _… Supongo que no quiero saber sobre esa "casualidad", y más teniendo en cuenta lo que me estas contando…**

 **Hermione: _ La verdad, nunca te lo diré. Fue muy vergonzoso… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?**

 **Ron: _ ¡Mione! ¡Quita esa carita de preocupación! ¡Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema con eso! Sólo ten en cuenta que la colgaré de los pelos, si te hace llorar… sabes que soy muy capaz.**

 **Hermione: _ ¡Ja ja ja! Lo sé… Gracias Ronnie, eres el primero al que se lo digo. Esto es nuevo para mí. Tengo muchos miedos… No sé cómo decírselo a mis padres, no sé cómo lo tomara Harry o Ginny, no sé cómo encarar una relación así…. Somos muy distintas y temo que se canse de mí o no terminemos bien.**

 **Ron: _ Mione, no te adelantes todavía. Disfruta lo que estás viviendo, el resto ya vendrá solito. Yo confío en que todos lo tomaran bien. Ven, abrázame fuerte. Bueno, supongo que Pansy no tendrá problemas con eso.**

 **Hermione: _ No, Ron. Ella no tendrá problemas con eso porque siempre necesitaré de un abrazo tuyo y de Harry. Gracias, te quiero mucho amigo mío.**

 **Ron: _ ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!**

Mientas Hermione era reconfortada entre los brazos de Ron. Dos chiquillas demoníacas, habían engañado a Hagrid, diciéndole que debían hacer un trabajo sobre dragones (tema que apasionaba al semigigante). De esa manera, se las habían ingeniado para huir y estar muy tranquilas, escondidas en la cabaña del guardabosque del colegio.

 **_ Competencia académica internacional_**

El examen había estado duro… ¡Durísimo! Complicado, pesado, agotador, insufrible, ¡una reverenda c*****! ¡Les preguntaron hasta el color de los calzoncillos que usaba Merlín!

La estrategia de nuestros héroes era simple. Dividir los temas del examen, en los temas que mejor le iba a cada uno, pasarse las respuestas y controlar… las veces que les permitiera el tiempo que les quedase. Aun así, prácticamente les arrancaron el examen de las manos. Lo habían terminado y lo habían revisado tres veces… pero hasta que no sonó la campana, no soltaron sus plumas.

No fueron los únicos. El espíritu competitivo estaba álgido. Todos querían ganar.

El resultado lo obtuvieron al instante: 96/100. Quisieron comentarlo con el resto de los participantes, pero como nadie soltaba "prenda"…

 **_Vamos Harry, que se vayan al demonio.**

 **_ Si… Tú tienes que comer y esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Tiempo que podría estar usando para dormir.**

 **_ ¡EXACTO!**

Ambos se fueron con la mirada altiva e indignada. Al resto no les importó. El cansancio y el estrés, había sacado lo peor de aquellos jóvenes. Una vez en la habitación, Harry se dispuso a asegurarse que Draco comiera mientras este organizaba un poco el desastre en el que habían estado viviendo. Media hora después, Draco terminaba de comer y Harry se preparaba para darse un buen baño. A la hora de haber rendido, estaban completamente dormidos. Y así dormidos, se abrazaron… sólo así descansaban realmente. Lo curioso de este hecho es que ellos, no lo sabían. Y quienes sí lo sabían, estaban maquinando el cómo harían para infiltrarse en el ministerio en ese preciso momento…

Cuatro horas después, mientras Harry y Draco daban un concierto de ronquidos, la directora (que se encontraba en la habitación contigua) se preguntaba por qué se estaban tardando tanto sus alumnos y que posibilidades había de encontrarse con el ministro, si salía a buscarlos…

 **_18hs del día 29 de la competencia_**

Obviamente la tarea resultó más sencilla de lo que esperaban…

Estamos hablando de un ex doble agente y uno de los pocos magos que puede darse el lujo de decir que no sólo sobrevivió a la cárcel de Azkaban (y para más orgullo, más o menos cuerdo), sino que (además) escapó de allí, delante de las narices de cientos de dementores. Sí, estamos hablando de Severus Snape y Sirius Black.

El plan fue trazado con precisión. Entraban, dejaban el velo, y salían. Fin del cuento. Sus ahijados ya no temerían ser descubiertos. Nadie sabía sobre la piedra, y nadie se imaginaría cómo y para qué fue empleado el velo. Sin la evidencia, no podrían relacionarlos. Sólo estaba el detalle, el pequeñito detalle de qué es lo que harían con sus vidas, una vez que la tormenta terminase…

 **Severus: _ ¿Tienes todo?**

 **Sirius: _ Si. ¿Y tú?**

 **Severus: _ Si.**

 **Sirius: _ Bueno… Ahora, sólo resta esperar.**

 **Severus: _ ¿Quieres un café?**

 **Sirius: _ ¡Snivellus! ¿De dónde sacaste dinero muggle?**

 **Severus: _ Acordamos que tu no me dirías así y yo no te diría chucho pulgoso…**

 **Sirius: _ ¡Responde mi pregunta!**

 **Severus: _ Harry.**

 **Sirius: _ ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡A mí no me dejó ni un galeón! ¡¿Por qué a ti si?!**

 **Severus: _ Porque eres un desastre con el dinero y tu ahijado confía más en mi criterio que en el tuyo.**

 **Sirius: _ ¡Esto no va a quedar así!**

 **Severus: _ Ya no hagas berrinches. ¿Quieres o no?**

 **Sirius: _ ¿Qué?**

 **Severus: _ El café.**

 **Sirius: _ ¡Ah, sí!**

A tan sólo dos cuadras del ministerio, en un agradable café-bar…

 **Sirius: _ El café es delicioso.**

 **Severus: _ Tuve la oportunidad de venir antes. Lucius me lo enseñó, poco después de que entrara en el concejo financiero del ministerio.**

 **Sirius: _ Me imagino que lo primero que harás, una vez que esto termine, es visitar al desteñido ese que tienes por novio.**

 **Severus: _ Primero, ten en cuenta que esto no es algo que decida yo solamente. Si vuelvo a la "vida". Será decisión de los cuatro. Segundo, si eso ocurre, no planeo pisar jamás Malfoy Manoir.**

 **Sirius: _ ¿De los cuatro? ¿Te refieres a los chicos y a mí?**

 **Severus: _ Si, Black. Hay muchas cosas inconclusas en nuestras vidas. Si vuelvo o si volvemos, será una decisión que conllevará muchas consecuencias. Esto debe ser planeado, y debemos estar todos de acuerdo, para que luego no existan arrepentimientos. Los chicos son, en este momento, mi mayor prioridad. Una vez que solucionemos esto, nos sentaremos a hablar tú y yo.**

 **Sirius: _ Tienes razón… Los chicos están primero. Aunque, insisto, sé que cuando puedas volverás a los brazos del desteñido…**

 **Severus: _ Black… No me voy a molestar en decirte, otra vez, que Lucius es mi mejor amigo. En cambio, debo recalcar que lo nombras demasiado… ¿Algo que confesar?...**

 **Sirius: _ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loco! Además, ¡es tu novio!**

 **Severus: _ Detecto el aroma a celos en el aire… Oh, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero… definitivamente, Lucius ama a Narcisa. Lo siento mucho, Black.**

 **Sirius: _ ¡Snivellius!**

 **Severus: _ ¡Ya está bueno pulgoso! ¡Ni que estuvieras celoso de verdad! No estoy para estos juegos. ¡Concéntrate! Más tarde, necesitaremos la cabeza bien fría.**

 **Sirius: _ ¡OK!...**

 **Severus: _ ¡Bien!**

 **Sirius: _ No estoy celoso…**

 **Severus: _ Ya lo sé…**

 **Sirius: _ ¿Lo sabes?**

 **Severus: _ Si, sé perfectamente que en realidad, sólo eres un idiota. Y si me vuelves a decir Snivellius, le diré a tu ahijado que no te suelte ni un centavo.**

 **Sirius: _ Hijo de…**

 **Severus: _ ¡Black! Controla tu boca, no estamos en casa.**

 **Sirius: _Tú me dijiste recién chucho pulgoso…**

 **Severus: _ ¿Y?**

 **Sirius: _ Si me acusas con Harry, yo te acuso con mi sobrino.**

 **Severus: _ ¿Sabes qué? Voy a callarme, porque esto se está tornando en algo muy infantil.**

 **Sirius: _ ¡BIEN!**

Severus no supo si reír o llorar… Sirius Black le sacó la lengua en pleno café…

" _Gracias a Merlín que estamos bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos..."_

 **_###_**

Harry Potter había tenido el sueño húmedo más intenso que nunca se hubiese imaginado tener, ¡jamás!...

Soñó que volvía de un arduo entrenamiento para su equipo y desde allí, todo se volvía demasiado candente. Las imágenes se sucedían de manera tan vívida…

Cuando Draco lo acorraló en aquel armario, y cómo sus caricias le quitaron el aliento… ¡Fue increíble! ¡No quería despertar!...

Ni modo. Ahora se encontraba en el baño, rogando a todos los dioses que el rubio no se hubiese percatado del gemido-grito que dió, o del brinco que pegó al huir al baño. Mirando su entrepierna con reproche, completamente frustrado con la vida, se debatió entre atender a su "amiguito" o simplemente darse (nuevamente) un buen baño (de preferencia bien frío).

Mientras tanto, McGonagall, fue literalmente echada del recinto. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de escribir una nota, explicando la razón por la que era imperativo hablar con ellos.

 **_20hs del día 29 de la competencia_**

La novela ya estaba dispuesta. La concurrencia era plena. Fantasmas, cuadros y alumnos. Todos entusiasmados, la euforia era palpable… Los amigos de nuestros héroes, estaban que se comían las uñas por no saber cómo había resultado la visita de la directora.

Mientras, Sirius Black y Severus Snape ingresaban al ministerio, muchos hacían apuestas sobre lo que pasaría ese día. El Draco team apostaba por algo sexual, y el Harry team (en su mayoría) apostaba por una cena romántica (o algo similar).

El micro debate entre los amigos de nuestros héroes se vio silenciado, cuando el espejo fue encendido. La imagen no decía nada nuevo: Draco durmiendo y Harry (por el ruido de la ducha) dándose un baño. Nada que no se hubiese visto antes, nada espectacular, hasta que…

 **¡AYYY!_** Draco se agarraba fuerte el pecho. Un dolor lacerante, le estaba quitando el aliento. Y para colmo de males, Harry pareció no haber escuchado su grito de dolor.

En la mente del chico níveo, se mostraron en sucesión miles de imágenes, miles de momentos, todo aquello que lo llevó a ese punto de su vida. El dolor era mucho más agudo a cualquier crucio que hubiese experimentado…

" _Estoy muriendo… ¡maldita sea! Estoy muriendo! Harry, por Merlín, ¡sal de la maldita ducha!"_

A cuenta gota se podía medir la fuerza del rubio. Sin embargo, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, se deslizó fuera de la cama.

 **¡Ahhh! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!_** Draco ya no daba con su alma. Quería gritar a todo pulmón. Pero no podía. Algo lo estaba consumiendo.

Todos estaban mudos, ¡todo Hogwarts se quedó mudo! Algo muy malo le estaba pasando al "príncipe" de Slytherin. Había desesperación, incluso, en aquellos que no simpatizaban con el chico níveo. Hermione ya les había advertido a todos, Pansy lloraba en silencio con el convencimiento que estaba viendo los últimos instantes de vida de su amigo. Neville abrazaba a Theo, quien cerraba sus ojos negándose a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **Harry… Harry yo_** Draco ya no le importaba nada. ¡Tenía que decirlo! ¡Aunque se le fuera la vida en ello! Aunque fueran sus últimas palabras... ¡Tenía que decírselo!

 **¡Draco! ¡Merlín! ¡¿Draco, qué tienes?!_** Harry estaba saliendo del baño con apenas puesto su pantalón pijama, cuando se encontró de frente con su peor pesadilla.

 **Harry yo… yo te…_** Draco ya no pudo más. Sus ojos apagados se quedaron mirando fijo, a aquellas orbes verdes, a las que les debía tanta felicidad.

" _Yo te amo, Harry…"_

En su mente, se repetía mil veces su confesión. Pero sus labios sólo alcanzaban apenas a moverse…

 **¡TENEBRIS SPECULUM CLAUSA!_** La directora había arribado al colegio y sin más, había apagado el espejo.

 **¡PETRIFICUS TOTALIS MAXIMA!_** Hermione Granger, por fin había reaccionado.

La conmoción de los siguientes 40 minutos desencadenó en la detención de casi la totalidad del alumnado, un obliviate que Hermione lanzó en todos los presentes (para que lo sucedido con Draco, fuera olvidado), y una crisis nerviosa que llevó a Theo y a Pansy a la enfermería. Minerva McGonagall pasó toda la noche en vela, a pesar de que fue informada por el propio ministro, que el joven Malfoy estaba fuera de peligro. Según el informe "oficial" que recibió a las 2 am, Draco sufrió una descompensación mágica producto del estrés de la competencia. La directora sabía que aquella no era la verdadera razón, y aunque todos respiraron aliviados, ella no fue la única que se desveló aquella noche…

 **_Ultimo día de la competencia_**

Ese día, fue catalogado en la mente del joven Malfoy, como el "huracán más intenso que tuvo la desgracia de vivir"…

Había salido temprano de la enfermería. Según el galeno, sólo había sido un susto. Ni siquiera las acciones de su "amigo" le tranquilizaron…

Era claro que su confesión no había sido tal (o por lo menos el moreno parecía no darse por enterado).

Al llegar a las habitaciones, dispuestos a dejar todo en condiciones y antes de hacer su valija, Draco encontró la nota que la directora McGonagall les había dejado.

Se puso en la tarea de buscar a la mujer, sólo para descubrir que no podía hablar con ella hasta después de la ceremonia de cierre de la competencia.

Con la duda ya instalada en su alma, recibió (entre aplausos y ovaciones) su premio. Lo habían conseguido…

Había ganado la competencia, Harry y él, ¡lo habían logrado!

La siguiente hora, la frustración llegó al tope al no poder hablar con Minerva McGonagall a solas… ¡Ese ministro era un descarado! Pero cuando se enteró de la novela… Deseo con todas sus fuerzas, que la tierra lo tragara.

Tuvo que fingir, que su preocupación principal era que supieran de su padrino, y no que sus sentimientos hubiesen sido demasiados obvios. Fue idea del "héroe", el huir inmediatamente a alertar a sus padrinos…

Él sólo pensó:

" _¡Genial, un poco más de tiempo!"_

Al mínimo descuido de la directora, ellos huyeron. Fue en vano… Los alcanzó cuando estaban atravesando la puerta de Grimmauld place, y de esta forma, la mujer se convirtió en la primera persona (después de Harry y Draco) en ver con vida a Severus Snape y Sirius Black. Lo bueno de este encuentro, fue que las lágrimas de la bella dama frenaron la pelea "matutina" de aquellos magos…

Paralelamente, en el colegio, los amigos de nuestros héroes no podían entender el cómo (desde el día anterior) el "mapa del merodeador" no había servido para encontrar a las chicas-problema. Se barajaron varias hipótesis, pero sólo la que propuso Ron, fue la acertada…

Ellas se las habían arreglado, para huir del castillo, sin ser notadas.

 **_Grimmauld place, 17hs_**

La discusión había durado dos largas horas.

Severus Snape estaba fúrico. Draco, había "olvidado" el pequeño detalle de informarle los riesgos reales del uso de la piedra. Bueno, Harry también sufrió un regaño por parte de Sirius, pero una simple ojeada a su ahijado, le basto para darse cuenta de varias cosas…

Lo primero era, que su cachorro ya estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por el chico Malfoy. Lo segundo, era que él verdad lamentaba haberle ocultado esa información. Y lo tercero, era que ahora tenían otro problema entre manos. sólo por lo último, dejó su enojo por la paz.

Ya mejor informados de lo sucedido en el castillo con la "novela". Los mayores se pusieron a discutir, los pros y los contras de la misma. Llegando a la conclusión de que la "novela" les convenía (por el momento), la directora se encaminó al colegio llevándose a los menores… Esto activo todas las alarmas en Draco Malfoy.

 **_Hogwarts, 18hs_**

Llegaron al castillo vía red flú. Tenía que informar al colegio y hacer una "calurosa" bienvenida-celebración a sus alumnos. Pero primero, debía hablar con los amigos de nuestros héroes. Esa fue la señal para Draco. Le pidió a la directora que se adelantara, con la excusa que debían cambiarse. Ella accedió.

Caminado por un solitario pasillo, el chico níveo, vio su oportunidad…

 _"Ahora o nunca."_

Con ese pensamiento, Draco se encerró junto con Harry en un viejo y amplio armario en desuso.

Sin querer… sin siquiera sospecharlo…

El chico albino había cumplido la mayor fantasía (hasta el momento) del "héroe de todo el mundo mágico". No hubo palabras, sólo un beso tímido. Que poco a poco, se volvió necesitado y frenético. La vedad sea dicha, la alegría de ambos, fue infinita. Tal vez Harry no venía de una práctica de quidditch, pero ese momento se transformó en una fantasía menos por cumplir. Quedaban más, pero ahora existía la certeza que serían cumplidas también.

 **"La novela de las ocho"** era ahora una realidad palpable y eso hizo que, luego del anuncio-celebración en el gran comedor, estuvieran rojos de vergüenza frente a sus amigos (en la sala de menesteres) balbuceando una explicación que no era del todo necesaria…

 **_Hogwarts, media noche_**

Albus Dumbledore junto a Peeves y la dama gorda, estaban indignados…

Murieron de envidia (más o menos), cuando el Barón sanguinario les contó que sólo él fue testigo del épico momento en que Draco le había pedido a Harry ser su pareja…

¡Frente a todos sus amigos, en la sala de menesteres!

Paralelamente, Rita Skeeter, ultimaba detalles de los que sería la nota "estrella" de toda su carrera. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido, al dar con esas mocosas…

Tenía "la historia del año" y (lo mejor de todo), ¡tenia fotos para probarlo!

Le costó una pequeña fortuna. Pero, ¡por Merlín! …

" _ **¡HABÍA VALIDO LA PENA!"**_

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 _ **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo: ¡Nadie se pierde "la novela de las ocho"!…**

 **Resumen: Pasan muchas cosas, por lo me resulta un tanto complicado resumir… Hay una segunda piedra filosofal, un reality show, una directora que quiere quemar el cuadro de su predecesor, serpientes y leones que se unen con el "firme" propósito de encontrar la verdad… En fin, todo un lío.**

 **(Draco x Harry)**

 **Notas del fic: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la segunda piedra filosofal es un horror-invento mío. No recibo ningún rédito económico al publicar esto.**

 **Advierto (y que conste) que quise hacer un intento de humor, en medio de un romance, muy rodeado de lemon. Si fracaso, mi más sentido "lo siento". Y obviamente, como me conozco, pido perdón por el lenguaje.**

 **NA: Hay diálogos en los que me centro en quienes hablan y otros en cómo hablan, hago la diferencia, y siempre serán en negrita. Los pensamientos van en cursiva.** **Sin más preámbulo, ¡a leer!**

 **Cap 7: Problemas… Graves problemas…**

 **Notas del cap: Agradecida de antemano, a quienes con un rw dan concejos y críticas. Un rw, por más pequeño que sea, es un enorme abrazo a quienes escribimos. ¡Muchímas gracias!**

 **_ Domingo, primer día después de la competencia _**

El día anterior, los alumnos del colegio no pudieron gozar a sus anchas, de la pareja "más famosa". Apenas si los vieron en la cena de celebración, por su triunfo en la competencia. Sin embargo, nadie se preocupó. Hoy era domingo, y nadie iría a Hogsmeade…

El desayuno estaba concurrido, incluso las fujoshis propusieron dividir las mesas entre los que estaban "a favor" y los que estaban "en contra" de la pareja (con el claro propósito de identificar a los segundos para su próxima muerte).

Todos estaban expectantes, a lo que sucedería con esos dos a partir de ese día. Pero nadie estaba preparado (psicológicamente hablando), para lo que pasó en ese momento…

 _ **¡ÚLTIMO MOMENTO!**_

 _ **¡ESCÁNDALO EN HOGWARTS!**_

 **Rita Skeeter presenta:**

" **LA NOVELA DE LAS OCHO"**

Y así fue como promocionó, la reportera estrella del diario "el profeta" y la revista "corazón de bruja", lo que había sucedido en el colegio las últimas semanas.

La mujer, aseguraba tener fotos y testigos, del mayor escándalo en la historia de Hogwarts.

Para sumarle más dramatismo al asunto (por que siempre se puede ser más amarillista, y un ser hecho enteramente de porquería), dijo haber "tenido que rescatar a valientes testigos" de "violentos intentos de silenciamiento" por parte de "grupos terroristas" que están en dicho establecimiento.

Ver semejantes titulares en primera plana, fue suficiente para que nuestra pareja favorita y sus amigos, se internaran solitos en la enfermería del colegio.

Desde allí, Draco se pudo desmayar tranquilo, sin el temor que nadie le reclamara por su orgullo perdido, y más cuando al final de la nota (para rematarla) decía:

" **Todos sabemos que nuestro héroe (a pesar de ser el mago más poderoso de nuestra era), es un noble joven con una muy triste infancia, carente de afecto y cariño.**

 **En cambio, su pareja, tiene un pasado que todavía le reclama cuentas pendientes.**

 **Entonces, mis queridos lectores, uno no puede dejar de preguntarse, si no hay algo detrás de todo este embrollo…**

 **¿Es este el descubrimiento de un romance clandestino, que pudo nacer muchos años atrás? ¿Es este, el secreto del que el joven Malfoy se niega a hablar?... ¿O hay algo más?...**

 **De eso me comprometo a ustedes, mis queridos y pacientes lectores, a revelarles** _ **¡la próxima edición!**_

 **Se despide cariñosamente, su amiga.**

 **Rita Skeeter."**

En este punto, claramente, se podía ir todo al mismísimo demonio. Por que el mundo mágico, no puede esperar nada sino lo peor de Draco Malfoy, "el mortífago más joven de la historia".

 **_ Grimmauld Place, después del robo de la piedra_**

Usar la piedra gemela, era lo mismo que empuñar un revólver con una sola bala...

Una sola chance, una sola oportunidad... como jugar a la ruleta rusa.

Sin mencionar que al hablar de esta piedra, en verdad se podía hablar de una arma. Porque la piedra gemela, era una arma... Y una de doble filo, para variar.

Los libros eran muchos y bastante pesados. El tiempo era escaso. Estaban, prácticamente, con la soga al cuello y a segundos de que el verdugo se presente. Draco comenzaba a mostrar los síntomas no sólo de agotamiento mágico, sino que además su iris comenzaba a oscurecerse. La piedra lo estaba matando. Lentamente, el chico níveo era envenenado desde su núcleo mágico, hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Pero este proceso tendría retorno... si alcanzaban su propósito pronto.

La primera semana con la piedra, sólo significó un cansancio extremo. En cambio, a partir de la segunda semana, se sumó un punzante dolor que lo acompañó a todas horas.

Para la cuarta semana, Harry estaba desesperado. Ya tenían el velo, la piedra y los libros. Sólo faltaba encontrar la manera de combinarlos para que en un solo hechizo, los trajeran a ambos de regreso. No había discusión al respecto, o los traían a los dos o no traerían a ninguno...

Lo consiguieron el miércoles de esa semana. Cerca del mediodía, los vecinos de la calle Grimmauld Place escucharon una fuerte explosión. Lo que sucedió dentro del número 12 de esa calle, provocó la rotura de un transformador eléctrico. Todos se quedaron sin luz eléctrica, y las líneas de atención al cliente de dicha empresa, se llenaron de reclamos...

Snape, fue el primero en despertar. Estaba muy desorientado y no entendía nada de lo que le había pasado. Harry fue el siguiente y a él le tocó explicar todo lo sucedido hasta ese día. Entre ambos atendieron a Draco, quien estaba al borde de sus límites. Tres horas después, Sirius Black salía del estado de shock en el que estaba... no le fue fácil comprender que ya no estaba muerto.

Una semana había pasado desde la resurrección de Severus Snape y Sirius Black.

Una semana y Draco seguía sin despertar.

Harry estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y su ex profesor de pociones, había dejado de lado los reproches a instancias de la presencia que imponía el ex auror.

Cuando Draco despertó, Severus Snape lloró ocultando su rostro del convaleciente... Harry hizo lo mismo abrazando a su padrino, quien por segunda vez quedó en shock... jamás imaginó que llegaría el día, en el que vería a Snape llorar.

Draco, le contó a su padrino su propia versión de los hechos. Los mismos que desencadenaron que ahora los cuatro estuvieran viviendo juntos... Por tiempo indeterminado, y para desgracia de los dos mayores.

Tres semanas después, los menores se percataron de las peleas constantes (incluso llegaron a catalogarlas), cuando Harry dejó de poner toda su atención en Draco y éste, cuando se levantó por si sólo de la cama (siempre con ayuda de Harry, aun si el rubio no estaba de acuerdo)...

Peleando por todo (y generalmente por estupideces), los terminaban sacando de quicio, a los dos. ¡Parecían dos críos de cinco años, y se suponía, que ya estaban grandes para esas cosas! Y lo peor de todo, es que la rutina se estableció así.

Esa mañana (como todas las que se sucedieron, desde la mejoría del heredero Malfoy) Harry preparaba el desayuno, alternando su mirada entre la pelea "mañanera" y Draco. El rubio estaba a un gramo de paciencia, de mandar al diablo a los mayores.

 **_Draco, ¿podrías...?**

 **_ ¡Con gusto!**

 **_Gracias.**

Draco no debía alterarse, y él que se lo dijo. ¡Era precisamente, el que le reclamaba a su padrino, las "fachas" con las que bajaba a desayunar!

Draco no podía ayudarlo con las tareas de la casa. No ahora, aunque antes lo hacía (cosa que desconocía el padrino del rubio). Pero eso no incluía hacer las compras, especialmente si éstas le ahorraban una de las "miles" de peleas diarias que tenían los "adultos" de la casa...

Cuando las cartas de los más jóvenes llegaron, junto a la "sugerencia" del ministro sobre lo importante que era terminar los estudios, se armó un gran debate. Los que discutieron, principalmente, fueron los mayores. No sólo la salud de Draco estaba delicada, sino que el animago estaba indignado sobre el accionar del actual ministro. Según Sirius Black, Harry debería ser nombrado auror sin siquiera hacer el curso de ingreso, y el resto de "vejestorios" del ministerio deberían "besar" el piso por donde su ahijado caminara.

Agotados los más jóvenes de escucharlos deliberar, ambos llegaron a la obvia conclusión, que sería más provechoso para sus vidas irse a dormir en ese momento.

Inconscientemente, como casi todos los días. Harry, luego de asegurarse que el rubio tomara su medicación, comenzó a dormitar a su lado. El moreno de ojos verdes, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de velar por los sueños del más débil. Y siempre, agotado por el trabajo que implicaba ser anfitrión de tres magos con "mucho carácter", terminaba cayendo (dormido) al costado del rubio. Y Draco, casi como un reflejo inconsciente, le atrapaba en sus brazos. Y sólo así, podían descansar en paz. Era una escena que se repetía casi todos los días, y era la única forma en la que los jóvenes podían descansar de verdad. Felices, en paz y sin ninguna pesadilla que les tocara. Y así lo descubrieron los mayores, así como también descubrieron que sus respectivos ahijados, ni idea tenían de su accionar al dormir.

Para Sirius, desde el comienzo supo ver en los ojos de su ahijado un anhelo oculto, mucho más fuerte que la culpa o el agradecimiento.

Para Severus, era claro que el hijo de quien fuera su mejor amiga, estaba enamorado de su ahijado. Y, claramente, su ahijado le correspondía aunque de manera inconsciente.

Una tregua silenciosa, comenzó a formarse entre los mayores. Ambos, querían lo mejor para los chicos. Ambos querían a los chicos, aun cuando los trataban de manera diferente. Para el animago, se trataba de su ahijado y su sobrino. Para el espía, se trataba de su ahijado y del hijo de quien fuera su primer amor y mejor amiga. Ambos, desde su época de estudiantes, se llevaban como el diablo. Pero ambos, entendían que sin el otro, no podían proteger a los chicos. Y así, se creó un pacto entre Sirius Black y Severus Snape. Cuando había que ser serios, la prioridad eran los chicos. Cuando no… podían decirse sus "verdades" sin ningún miramiento.

Tal vez por eso no hubo problema a la hora de decidir, nueve meses más tarde, que que el velo de la muerte (el único "problema" con la ley, que tenían los más jóvenes) debía ser devuelto al Wizengamot. Y que, claramente, sus respectivos ahijados no debían enterarse. Que bueno fue para ellos, que los chicos estaban muy ocupados con una competencia académica en ese momento. Principalmente, porque habrían cientos de testigos que podrían afirmar, que tanto Harry como Draco no están involucrados.

 **_Oficina de Minerva McGonagall, 14hs_**

 **Peeves:_ Viejo, ¡ya no lo soporto! La gorda chillona, está de acuerdo conmigo... ¡Vamos a vengarnos!**

 **Albus:_ ¿Mmm? ¿De quién?**

 **Peeves:_ ¡Del Barón! ¡¿De quién más? El gordo alcohólico y Sir cuello fruncido, andan besando el aire por donde flota, y todo por lo que pasó en la sala de menesteres con los tórtolos. ¡ES INDIGNANTE! ¡Ni siquiera veía la novela! ¡Argh!**

 **Albus:_ Peeves, deja de desordenar el escritorio de Minnie. Sabes que si la haces enojar...**

 **Peeves:_ Si... Lo sé. La gata vieja, tiene un pésimo carácter.**

 **Albus:_Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si el Barón sanguinario, la hiciese enojar? Digo, él** **jamás** **hizo algo malo. Es obvio que no sepa, que tan peligrosa es nuestra querida directora cuando está enojada... Sin embargo, me intriga. ¿A ti no te da curiosidad, Peeves?**

 **Peeves:_Viejo... ¡TE ADORO!**

Si fuera físicamente posible, el fantasma residente de Slytherin, hubiese sentido un violento escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Pero, como los fantasmas no sienten escalofríos (por lo menos hasta donde se sabe). El Barón sanguinario, siguió muy entretenido escuchando halagos por parte de sus compañeros fantasmales... Pobre iluso.

 **_Enfermería de Hogwarts, 17hs_**

 **Hermione:_ Pero Harry, trata de ser razonable.**

 **Harry:_ ¡Razonable y un cuerno! ¡No voy a salir de aquí! ¡Y Zabini, deja de intentar despertar a mi novio! ¡Ojalá y yo pudiera desmayarme como él!**

 **Theo:_ Bueno, ¡desmaius!**

 **Neville:_ Theo, ¡¿qué hiciste?!**

 **Theo:_ Alguien tenía que callarlo.**

 **Ron:_ La verdad, no se me había ocurrido.**

 **Hermione:_ ¡Ron!**

 **Ron:_ ¡¿QUÉ?! Nott, hizo lo correcto. Todos tenemos que calmarnos, y con Harry gritando, ¡es imposible!**

 **Pansy:_ ¡Ya volví! ¿Draco sigue sin reaccionar?**

 **Blaise:_ Yep.**

 **Pansy:_ ¿Y Potter?**

 **Hermione:_ Theo le aplicó un desmaius. ¿Qué dicen afuera?**

 **Pansy:_ Nada peligroso. Sólo molestas habladurías entre las desquiciadas del team Draco y el team Harry. Lo único importante, es que la directora fue citada al ministerio por el concejo escolar por lo del periódico... Me dijo que si la cosa se complicaba, nos enviaría un patronus o una lechuza. Pero que dudaba que fuera un problema que no pudiera solucionar.**

 **Neville:_ Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? La idea, es no desmentir la novela, así nadie se entera de lo otro.**

 **Blaise:_ Las cosas se nos fueron un poco de las manos, pero Longbottom tiene razón. No hay ni una sola mención sobre el otro "asunto".**

 **Ron:_ Dile eso a Harry y al hu... Digo, a Malfoy (** _ **"ups, la costumbre"**_ **)**

 **Hermione:_ Ni molestarse, están histéricos con todo esto.**

 **Pansy:_ Y no es para menos, ¡están en boca del todo el país!**

 **Blaise:_ No modo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo nos queda esperar...**

 **_Sábado, seis días después_**

Una tortura...

Una tortura, digna de una película de terror. No los dejaban ni ir a clases en paz.

Las fanáticas (a pesar de sus disputas), se pusieron de acuerdo en ese punto. Estaban encima de ellos las 24 horas del día. Para colmo de males, el diario "el profeta" hizo lo que podría llamarse una "cronología" de su relación.

Los chicos y sus amigos, estaban paranoicos. Y no es para menos, si hasta fotos de Theo con Neville aparecieron. No había problema con la abuela de Neville (ella ya estaba enterada de la relación), pero si hubo un lío (y uno bien grande) con la familia de Nott.

Por suerte, la directora intervino. Detenciones y castigos, fueron repartidos a diestra y siniestra por todo el castillo. Las barreras se elevaron, y las comunicaciones fueron minuciosamente revisadas. Aun así, el acoso estuvo muy presente.

La salud de Draco era muy delicada (y aunque aparentaba lo contrario), el estrés estaba empeorando la situación. Harry estaba muy preocupado y decidió poner cartas en el asunto. A base de pociones multijugos y glamours, comenzaron a tener "citas" (como los novios que se suponía que eran). Hubiera sido imposible sin la ayuda de sus amigos, pero al menos por un par de horas al día, podían disfrutar de su intimidad.

Por otro lado, Severus Snape estaba histérico. Trabajaba día y noche, en el antídoto para el veneno que corría por las venas de su ahijado.

Sirius, estaba pendiente del asunto del velo (por las dudas), y se mantenía en contacto con la directora. Y aunque le dolía admitirlo, estaba muy preocupado por "Quejicus".

Severus Snape, fue traído a este mundo en el mismo estado en que lo dejó. Es decir, delgado y al límite de sus fuerzas. Algo de peso (y salud), había sido ganado durante estos meses. Pero rápidamente, el ex espía estaba regresando a ese lamentable estado.

El delgado y pálido profesor, apenas si comía o dormía. Y en un arrebato de impulsividad, Sirius Black ordenó a Kreacher a colocar unas gotas de "poción sin sueños", en el té del mago de ojos negros.

El ex auror, estuvo a tiempo de evitar la caída y se alarmó al descubrir que su "molesto compañero", no pesaba nada. Con pasmosa facilidad, pudo recostarlo en un sillón próximo.

Esa tarde, junto con el elfo doméstico, hizo lo que nunca en su vida había hecho... limpió su casa.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, el estómago del ex profesor fue gratamente sorprendido por una cena caliente.

 **Snape:_ ¿Qué sucedió?**

 **Black:_Te desmayaste.**

 **Snape:_ Mejor dicho, me drogaste. No intentes engañarme, Black.**

 **Black:_¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo voy a explicarle a los chicos, que dejé que colapsaras así?! ¡¿Es que no piensas en Draco?!**

 **Snape:_¡Es por él, por quien trabajo!**

 **Black:_ ¡Pues no sirve de nada si terminas en San Mungo! Además, se supone que estamos muertos. ¡¿Qué dementores voy a hacer si te pasa algo?! ¡NO SOY MEDIMAGO!**

 **Snape:_¡ESTÁ BIEN!... Está bien, yo... voy a dormir esta noche.**

 **Black:_¡Bien!**

 **Snape:_ …**

 **Black:_ Déjame ayudarte.**

 **Snape:_ ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme?**

 **Black:_ ¡No sé! ¡Como sea! Tienes que comer y dormir. No puedes seguir así. Dudo que en tu estado de inferius, puedas avanzar de todas formas. Mira, sé que no soy tu persona favorita. Es obvio que preferirías la compañía de un experto en pociones. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Si algo malo le sucede al hijo de tu gran amor, Harry no me lo perdonaría. Además, sabes perfectamente que también me preocupo y quiero a mi sobrino. ¡Yo no mezclo las cosas, y ya habíamos acordado que ellos son nuestra prioridad!**

 **Snape:_ De acuerdo. Está bien. Sólo... tranquilízate.**

 **Black:_ Come y duerme, por favor. Sólo así estaré tranquilo.**

 **Snape:_ ...Gracias.**

 **Black:_ Y sueña con Lucius.**

 **Snape:_ ¡Cállate! Eres un chucho insoportable.**

 **Black:_ ¡Me dijiste chucho! ¡Le diré a los chicos!**

 **Snape:_ Te odio...**

 **Black:_ ¡JA JA JA!**

 **_Hogwarts. Domingo, 8hs_**

 **Ron:_ Hoy toca salida a Hogsmeade .**

 **Harry:_ No pienso ir, es peligroso.**

 **Hermione:_ ¡Oh, vamos! La vida sigue, Harry.**

 **Ron:_ ¡Ya la escuchaste compañero! Hasta Hermione piensa igual. Además, sabes que te ayudaremos.**

 **Harry:_ No estoy seguro...**

 **Hermione:_ Invita a Draco. Nosotros los cubriremos.**

 **Ron:_ Si, Harry. Confía en nosotros.**

Dos horas (y dos frascos de poción multijugos) después, nuestra pareja favorita junto a sus amigos, disfrutaban de lo que el pueblo les ofrecía.

Se había abierto recientemente, un moderno resto-bar llamado "el pegaso saltarín". Sin dudarlo, todos decidieron almorzar allí.

Entre risas y bromas a los sonrojos de Neville por los pervertidos comentarios de Theo, Hermione tuvo el coraje de comentarle a Harry sobre su relación con Pansy Parkinson. La aceptación fue inmediata, y el tiempo se les pasó volando.

Lamentablemente, fue por lo bien que la estaban pasando, que la poción dejó de hacer efecto.

Entre las fanáticas y los detractores, sumando a el hecho que Draco difícilmente podía defenderse, tuvieron que salir corriendo del pueblo. En medio de las corridas, Pansy y Theo, lograron lanzar un confundus a la turba enardecida. Mientras, Neville y Hermione, aprovecharon para aplicar unos glamours sobre Ron y Blaise.

 **Hermione:_ ¡CORRAN!**

 **Blaise:_ ¡Esta me la pagarás, Longbottom!**

 **Ron:_ ¡Me vengaré, Hermione!**

No había mala intención. Eran los más veloces del grupo, y no hubo tiempo de idear otro plan...

Draco y Harry, se sintieron muy culpables por ellos.

 **Harry:_ ¿Estarán bien? ¡Tenemos que regresar!**

 **Theo:_ ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Entren allí!**

 **Pansy:_¡Ugh! ¿Qué es este lugar?**

 **Neville:_ En teoría, la casa mas embrujada del país. Pero no te preocupes. Era una tapadera, de cuando el profesor Lupin estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

 **Pansy:_ ¡Ah, cierto! Mione, ya me lo había comentado.**

 **Neville:_ Hermione, tu bolsillo está vibrando.**

 **Hermione:_ ¡Es mi galeón encantado!... Ron dice que lograron llegar al castillo a salvo, y que esperemos su señal porque hay gente todavía a las puestas del colegio. Ah... también dice que me odia y que Blaise va a asesinar a Neville.**

 **Neville:_ Theo, es broma. ¿Verdad?**

 **Pansy:_ No te preocupes Longbottom, Blaise no es tan rencoroso.**

 **Harry:_ Pero Ron si lo es, Hermione.**

 **Hermione:_ No me preocupa, ya veo qué tareas le hago.**

 **Theo:_ Ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, yo propongo que ideemos un plan para juntar a esos dos.**

 **Draco:_ ¿De qué estás hablando?**

 **Pansy:_ ¡Oh, cierto! Draquito y Potter, no saben nada.**

 **Harry:_¿Ah?**

 **Hermione:_ Uff, yo les explico. Verán, queremos juntar a Ron y a Zabini.**

 **Draco:_¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y por qué quieren hacer eso? ¡Se odian!**

 **Theo:_ ¡Actualízate, Draco! Blaise, está hasta las tuercas por Weasley.**

 **Harry:_ ¿De verdad?**

 **Neville:_ Aunque no lo creas Harry, es cierto. Él lo dijo delante de Theo, Pansy y de mi.**

 **Draco:_ Suponiendo que les creo, ¿qué hay con la comadreja?**

 **Hermione:_ Esa es la parte entretenida del asunto...**

 **Harry:_ ¡Ya corta con la pausa melodramática, Mione!**

 **Hermione:_ Je, haz los honores Neville.**

 **Neville:_ Harry, poco después de que te fuiste a la competencia, Ron le dijo a Hermione y a Ginny, que tal vez le van más las "varitas" que los "calderos". Es decir, tiene cierta "curiosidad" por lo que sería estar con un chico.**

 **Draco:_ ¿Están hablando enserio?**

 **Neville:_ Muy en serio. Y aquí viene la parte en la que yo aporto algo... Ron, no le quita el ojo de encima a Blaise. Hace rato que lo vengo observado.**

 **Harry:_ Ni cuenta me di...**

 **Hermione:_ Y la cuestión no termina ahí. Ron, me confesó que se ha "acostumbrado" a pelear constantemente con Blaise. ¿No crees que eso es muy sospechoso?**

 **Harry:_ De verdad, no me la termino de creer.**

 **Draco:_ Bueno, eso tiene lógica para mi. Piensa Harry, tú y yo somos la prueba viviente de que las peleas pueden tener motivos inconscientes... románticamente hablando.**

 **Harry:_ Mmm... ¡rayos! Va a estar difícil... Zabini es...**

 **Pansy:_ ¿Fácil?**

 **Theo:_ ¿Pervertido?**

 **Neville:_ Ya lo sabemos.**

 **Harry:_ ¡EXACTO! Y Ron es...**

 **Hermione:_ Testarudo, y desconfiado a más no poder. Eso también lo sabemos.**

 **Draco:_ ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué proponen?**

 **Pansy:_ Bueeenooo... se me ocurre una idea.**

 **_Oficina de Minerva McGonagall, 20hs_**

 **_¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo hubiese creído de Peeves, pero jamás del Barón! ¡Ah, pero ya me va a oír! ¡Esto no se quedará sin un MEREDIDO CASTIGO!**

El cuadro de Albus Dumbledore estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, tanto, que ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que dormía. Por eso, le fue imposible no intervenir, cuando una lechuza del ministerio llegó con un sobre...

 **_¿Qué sucede Minerva? ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación?**

 **_ Es otra carta del concejo escolar... Lucius Malfoy, pide una reunión y exige ver a su hijo... inmediatamente.**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
